Hurricane
by TimeTravellingDayDreamer
Summary: A young Midgardian woman is haunted by recurring dreams of Loki. The dreams are always same in nature; a smoky haze of green and gold, glimpses of the mischievous God as possessive words echo in her head. OFC tries to ignore the dreams entirely until the man finally pays her a visit in person. Loki/OFC, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, Rated T for now, Romance, Angst, Drama LEAVE REVIEWS! :D
1. An Encounter of Sorts

**Title: **Hurricane

**Chapter: **1/?

**Author: **TimeTravellingDayDreamer

**Characters: **Loki/OFC-Chelsea

**Fic Summary/Original prompt: **A young Midgardian woman is haunted by recurring dreams of Loki. The dreams are always same in nature; a smoky haze of green and gold, glimpses of the mischievous God as possessive words echo in her head. OFC tries to ignore the dreams entirely until the man finally pays her a visit in person. (Prompt from magicalblogofwonder on tumblr)

**Full Summary: **Chelsea is your average teenage girl, a senior in high school with a small group of friends. She keeps a journal like anyone else her age does and yet despite all this, she has attracted the attention of a certain God of Mischief. He visits her in her sleep and despite all the proof that is given to her that he is real, she still cannot believe it. Will he eventually show himself to her outside of her dreams and will it be enough to convince her?

**Rating: **Atm, T (Subject to change later)

**Author's notes/warnings: **Hello everyone! Thank you all for taking the time in reading this first chapter and hopefully the many other chapters to come. This is the first Loki fic of mine that has a substantial plot and ending to it and I would love to thank magicalblogofwonder in helping me with ideas and collaborating a bit on the plot of the story. It is her prompt anyway, so I though it only fair to incorporate her ideas into this story. Also! I would very much love some feedback on this chapter please! It would be very much appreciated! Oh! And one more thing, at the end of reading each chapter I am going to be adding a preview of the following chapter to come, so please, stay tuned!

**Chapter 1: An Encounter of Sorts**

Three nights; three nights in a row Chelsea has been having these very strange and yet intriguing dreams. Chelsea has never been one to have recurring dreams before in her life so when this one repeated itself very vividly for three nights in a row she just knew that something was up.

They were always the same in nature. First, she would find herself in a dark room and she would try to find her way out but there were no doors, no windows, absolutely no way for her to escape this eerie darkness. And then the cold chill would wash over her from behind and over her shoulders. She would shiver and whirl around to figure out where this cold chill was coming from but all she could see was this haze of green and gold against the black back drop. The two colors were actually pretty bright and so Chelsea was thankful for some sort of lighting, but that's when she saw the shadows. The shadows frightened her the most, the way they seemed to tower high above her and the way that those horns curved backwards atop the man's head made her believe that she was being visited by the Devil himself.

His laugh would haunt her, and if possible, they would send even more chills running down her back causing her to wrap her arms tighter around herself in a way to try and keep her warm and feeling safe. But it was really no use because that was usually when he would speak directly to her.

"_Ohh don't be frightened Little One..." _ Chelsea would scream and turned around as if to push him away but she was met with nothing but air and yet she could hear his laughter off in the distance. He was definitely toying with her and she didn't like that.

"_Go away!" _ She would scream at him, but he only continued to whisper into her ear.

"_You won't be able to be rid of me so easily I assure you." _Chelsea would jump away from this man's voice and scream at him again, begging him to leave her alone and yet he would continue this little dance with her until she finally had enough and willed herself to wake up.

This happened three nights in a row and on the third night, Chelsea climbed out of bed and sat down at her desk, pulled out her journal from the top drawer and began to write down everything from the darkness, the green and gold mist, to his strangely attractive English accent. She wrote down how much it frightened her and how much it intrigued her all at the same time. She knew that she must be insane for finding this sort of dream captivating, any other normal person would be afraid to go back to sleep after such a dream. Sure, she was a bit apprehensive before sleep, but she wanted to find out more about this man and to see why the hell he was visiting her every night.

So, before she finished writing in her journal she made a mental note – as well as a physically written note – that the next time she has this dream, she was going to fight and demand that he make himself known to her and then demand to know why he is continuously visiting her.

Unfortunately for her, the dreams didn't continue for four days straight and throughout those four days she was growing increasingly frustrated. This was insane, it was absolutely insane. Just when she made the conscious decision to take control the next time that it happens, the dreams stop altogether. It was cruel, and hell, she was simply frustrated just because the whole situation itself was frustrating her. It isn't normal for Chelsea to become so worked up over something as simple as a dream. But it did anyway, and it drove her mad.

Her friends at school have asked her if everything was okay at home and with her dad and Chelsea would lie and tell them that yeah, everything was just fine. Well, technically things were just fine at home, it was just these damn dreams she was having and then not having for four nights in a row. Her best friend, Sadie, was especially worried. She knew everything there was to know about Chelsea and she definitely knew when something was wrong with her. She also knew that it was best to be patient with her about certain things, poking and prodding wasn't always the best method. Sadie should know she has learned it the hard way.

This particular Thursday had been a boring one. Well, it probably wouldn't have been if Chelsea had involved herself in the things that her friends were doing at school. They were having another one of those Spirit Weeks where everyone could dress up in the school's colors and join in some pretty interesting games during lunch. Chelsea didn't usually get involved in the games, but she watched and was more or less engaged in it all.

But after these past few days she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy any of it. Her mind was stuck on these dreams that she suddenly stopped having and it was starting to take its toll on her concentration. Hell, even during dinner she was distant and not saying much of anything to her father.

"Honey, are you sure you are okay? You just seem really…I don't know, distracted." Her father asked that night at the dinner table.

Chelsea had been idly pushing around her mashed potatoes for the past couple of minutes, the look in her eyes distant. When her father spoke again about her sudden change in demeanor she took in a deep breath and sat back in her seat. She reached for her glass of water and took a sip before setting it back down on the table and smiled at her father. "Yeah dad. Sorry, it's just I have a pretty big math test tomorrow and well…You know how I hate math."

Her father smiled and chuckled lightly. "Yes, I know that very well."

Chelsea took one last bite of her potatoes and another sip from her glass of water. "Which reminds me; I should probably go study for a while before I go to bed. I want to make sure I get some sort of descent grade tomorrow."

"Okay Honey. Don't worry about the dishes tonight, I will get to them." He watched as Chelsea stood to her feet with her plate and glass of water in her hands. She set her glass down on the counter and dumped her food into the garbage can. Before she could leave the kitchen altogether, he stopped her. "Chelsea? Remember, if there is anything you need, just let me know okay?"

Chelsea smiled. "I know dad. Good night."

"Good night."

Chelsea left for her bedroom and of course, she didn't study. She just didn't feel the need. Instead, she decided to spend the next hour or so idly surfing the internet and she may or may not have tried looking up what recurring dreams meant. Unfortunately, though, she didn't find anything substantial to her own situation.

So, with a sigh she shut her computer down and pulled out her journal from the top drawer of her desk and began to write.

_February 10th 2011_

_So, it's been four days since my last dream of this very mysterious man. Well, I don't know if I would particularly call him a man, there is something about him, something different and more than simply human. Hell, I would wager that he isn't human at all. Haha. I mean, what normal male human being would have such a deep and smooth accented voice, a voice where you can practically hear the grin on his face. Certainly not any guy that I know, that's for sure. Oh, and the way his peculiar shadow moved about the room showed that there was a purpose in his movements, despite – of course – my obvious discomfort at the nature of the dream. _

_Hmm…I have done nothing these past four days except muse about this mysterious man in this damned journal. I should seriously just give up any hope that I had in figuring him out, it's pretty clear that by this point those dreams aren't going to return, and even if they do, how the hell am I going to be able to take control of it? I've never really known how to lucid dream before..._

_Ugh, it's just all so very frustrating when it really shouldn't be. Besides, it's starting to get late and I have a quiz tomorrow. Yayyy…__Not __I seriously hate math..._

_Anyways, until next time!_

It was that night that the dream had finally returned. First, came the sudden buzzing noise in her ears and then the heaviness came about her shoulders, engulfing her in darkness. Normally Chelsea would be frightened by this point, but once she saw the green and gold mist floating about the darkness, a grin came over her features. At last! Finally she could get some answers!

"Hello again Little One." The man whispered into her ear, his voice sending a chill down Chelsea's spine and causing her to shout from the shear suddenness of it. This was her chance to take matters into her own hands and there was no way that she would pass it up.

"Who the hell are you?! And why are you here?!" She shouted, spinning around in hopes that she could catch him standing behind her. But, of course, he wasn't there. Instead, she saw his silhouette glide swiftly across the walls.

The strange man chuckled darkly in her ear from behind, amusement clear in his voice as he spoke. "I'm impressed. Your bravery is very commendable for you know not who you are speaking to."

Chelsea ignored the way his breath seemed to blow gently against her and whirled around once more, but he still wasn't there. His laughter rang out about the room and the girl was starting to get a bit frustrated. "Then who am I speaking to!" She waited for his response, but there was none. For a moment Chelsea feared that the dream was soon going to change into something completely different and that she would wake in her bed once more without answers. But, luckily, the green and gold mist continued to swirl about the room and showed no signs what so ever of dissipating. "This really isn't funny…"

And then suddenly his deep voice spoke into her ear, his breath cool against her skin. "Oh, but I certainly think so."

Chelsea spun around yet again with the idea that she was going to smack this guy across the face for simply toying around with her the way that he was, but once more he wasn't there. She growled out in frustration and stamped her foot against the floor. "Just tell me who you are, please!"

He laughed again. He was still behind her, but thankfully he wasn't right at her ear this time. The thought of this mysterious man standing right behind her didn't really sit right with her. "A bit impatient, are we? But…I suppose I could show you."

Oh God. This was it, wasn't it? Was this guy really going to go through with his word and allow Chelsea to see him, to know what he looked like? Or, was he going to continue playing these games with her and not show her at all. She didn't know what to truly believe, but she supposed that there was only one way to find out for sure.

"Go ahead darling, turn around." And so, despite her rapid beating heart coupling with an overwhelming feeling of apprehension, Chelsea turns around with her eyes trained to the floor. At first she didn't really expect to see anything, she fully believed that he was just going to play more tricks on her. But, then she saw his boots standing there before her. Her gaze continued to travel upwards as she slowly took in the man that stood before her. His attire was something that she had never seen before; such clothing only seemed fit for a character out of a science fiction movie. He wore black leather trousers, what appeared to be a dark green undershirt of sorts fixed to his body underneath even more leather and a bit of armor. His pitch black hair was a bit long and slicked back and it contrasted beautifully against his pale face. But those eyes, those striking green eyes held a glimmer of undeniable mischief in them and Chelsea was without a doubt done in. She couldn't look away, not even if she wanted to.

"Hello there." The man grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I am Loki, of Asgard and…" He paused and gazed off to the side for a brief moment before turning his attention back on Chelsea to resume. "…I believe it's time for you to wake up." And with a snap of his fingers, Chelsea's alarm went off and she jolted awake in her bed.

She cursed and slammed her hand down on the alarm to stop the shrill noise and covered herself in her blankets. Fuck! Why was her room so damned cold? And why the hell did the dream have to end like that? She got what she wanted though, right? He told her who he was and where he was from, but not why he chose her out of all people to follow. Damn.

Chelsea rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Loki of Asgard huh?" Somehow, she just knew that this wasn't going to be the last that she heard of him. He was going to return and turn her whole world upside down.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**She continued to read onto the second page when a sudden cold breeze blew over her right shoulder. She froze on the spot and lifted her head from gazing down at the words on the pages, her eyes wide and fixed on the shelf in front of her. There was a presence standing directly behind her and there was a slight buzzing in her ears. The air behind her was suddenly cold and she could only imagine that someone was standing directly behind her and there was no doubt that that someone was Loki. It was the same feelings from her dreams.**_


	2. A Bit of Reseach

**Hurricane**

**Chapter 2: A Bit of Research**

Finally, after going over the events of her dream that night over and over in her head, Chelsea climbed out of bed and walked over to her desk where she kept her backpack on the floor and propped up against one of the legs of her desk. She began to rummage through it for her binder and after she pulled it out, she opened it and quickly wrote on one of the pieces of paper stuffed in there the name of the man who was currently haunting her dreams.

_Loki of Asgard…_

Now why the hell did that name sound so damned familiar? Chelsea knew that she had heard of it before, but she just couldn't really place it. She had heard it a long time ago and yet she couldn't remember who had mentioned it to her in the first place. Perhaps her father knew. It was probably a long shot, but it was worth a try.

So, after Chelsea got dressed and ready for the day she left her bedroom and wondered into the kitchen to grab herself a bowl of cereal. Her father was standing in there in his pajamas currently working on making a cup of coffee. After quickly making herself a bowl of Cap 'n Crunch, she sat down at their small table and took a bite before looking to her father.

"Hey uh dad?"

"Yes honey?" He turned to her with a pleasant smile on his face as he began to stir in his favored amount of sugar into the mix.

"Uhm…This might be a little weird, but do you happen to know anything about a uh, Loki? Or a place called Asgard by chance." She shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth and watched her father sit down in front of her. He had a sort of reminiscent smile on his face as he gazed into the dark liquid.

"Yeah, actually. Your mother, when you were just a little girl, used to tell you stories about these ancient Gods before bed. She believed that those fairytale books were a load of crap and she wanted to tell you stories that she truly believed were real." He took a sip from his coffee. "I used to watch her tell you these amazing stories at night and you were so fascinated by them."

"So…How did mom know about this place, Asgard? And the stories; where did she get them from?"

"She grew up with them herself actually. Her parents used to tell her the same stories when she was a child, so she was brought up believing that Asgard was a real place and that Thor and Loki were once truly powerful Gods."

Chelsea almost giggled aloud at that last part. They were _once _truly powerful Gods? More like they _still are! _Well, as far as Chelsea knew it was Loki that still existed and yet this was all on the assumption that these dreams of hers aren't just dreams, that they are actual encounters with the _real _Loki of Asgard.

Her father took another sip of his coffee. "How come you're asking me about this? I'm surprised you don't remember."

"Yeah, me too actually. I don't know, I had a sort of weird dream last night and I guess the name just popped into my head and well, it all makes sense now." Chelsea smiled at him and quickly finished the last of her cereal. She was lying of course. It still didn't really make sense and she absolutely hated that last night's dream had to end the way that it did when she was just about to ask him why he was bothering her in her sleep. He was definitely toying with her, there was no doubt about it, and he was enjoying every minute of it Chelsea was sure.

"Well, thanks for the info dad. I should get going, don't want to be late for my math test." She rolled her eyes at the thought of her upcoming test in second period but smiled none the less and kissed her father on the cheek and grabbed her backpack where she left it on an empty chair. "Bye dad!"

"Bye, honey. Be careful!"

"So, how did you math test go?" Sadie asked as soon as they sat down at their desks and got ready for their third period English class.

"Ugh!" Chelsea let her face fall into her backpack and groaned. "I think I bombed it." She lifted her head to look at her friend. "Yeah, I'm sure I totally bombed it. I mean, I always tend to get really bad grades on my tests in that class anyways, so it would really be no surprise that I failed this one as well."

"Ohh, math isn't that bad and I am sure you did just fine." Sadie smiled.

Chelsea glared in her direction. "Easy for you to say."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." Sadie giggled and ran a hand through her dark hair and shrugged her shoulders. "Numbers just come easily to me. I could tutor you, you know."

Chelsea laughed. "Yeah right! We have tried that before and it clearly didn't work. I just have to accept the fact that I will never be good at math and numbers and that's that! I just need to hope that I pass Algebra this semester."

"Yeah, it was definitely a godsend when you passed it last semester."

"No kidding." After everyone was seated, their teacher began the lecture and once again, Chelsea's mind was lost to the apparent 'God' that was haunting her dreams. His name was Loki and he was from Asgard and apparently her mother used to tell her all kinds of stories about Asgard and its princes when she was a child. Maybe that was why she was having these dreams; that it all stemmed from her mother's stories. And even though that seemed like a good possibility, Chelsea felt that that might not be the reason as to why Loki is visiting her and why he chose her out of all people. She knew that there was definitely something else going on and she hoped that she could get to the bottom of it soon.

Chelsea sighed as she twirled her pen around in her fingers. Their teacher had stopped lecturing the class and had finally passed out their assignment and even though the sheet of paper was placed in front of her she did not feel like doing anything. She didn't care about reading a few passages in the book they were assigned to read for that class and then answer the questions that were typed onto the sheet of paper. None of it mattered to her when she had a very pressing issue that she needed to take care of. God how she couldn't wait until school let out so that she could walk to the city library and see if they had any books on Loki.

"Hey, Sadie?" Chelsea began after a few minutes of staring blankly at the sheet of paper.

"Yeah?"

"This may seem a little strange, but do you happen to know anything about an ancient God named Loki? I guess he lives…ah…Lived in a place called Asgard…?" If the shoe was on the other foot and someone had asked her the same question then she would have thought it very bizarre too, but her friend didn't seem too put off by it. In fact, Sadie appeared to be interested in the question and perhaps glad that she could be torn away from their class assignment.

"Loki? Oh! I know about him! Yeah, he is known as the Norse God of Mischief. There have been quite a lot of crappy films that were made that had Loki and Thor in it. Oh! And there is also a very weird Australian television series that features Thor and Loki too. It actually just premiered on the 7th of this month." Sadie's eyebrows creased together when she finished, wondering why Chelsea was asking her such a question. "How come you want to know…?"

"Uhm…" Chelsea continued to fiddle around with her pen and bit her lip as she tried to figure out a way to tell her about the dreams she has been having without sounding too crazy. "Well…I don't know…I just, I've been having these really strange dreams lately and honestly they are really distracting."

Sadie chuckled lightly and nodded her head. "Yeah, I've actually noticed that you have been a bit distant lately…So what happens in these dreams?"

"Well…For three nights in a row it started out with me standing in a dark room and after trying to find my way out for what seems like forever, there is this sudden green and gold mist floating about the room. And then he begins talking to me and laughing and Sadie, this guy's accent...He has an English accent and his voice is deep and just…"

"You have to be kidding me." Sadie giggled. "This is amazing!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and suppressed a grin at Sadie's excitement. "Well, after that for four nights it didn't happen which was frustrating because I wanted to find out who the hell this guy was. So, last night I had the dream again and this time I took control and demanded that he show me who the hell he was."

Sadie grinned and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Did you get to see what he looked like?" Chelsea nodded her head and proceeded to explain to her what Loki looked like down to the very last detail. After recalling his features and what he looked like, Chelsea was surprised at herself by how much she remembered. Well, she would have to blame that on how very vivid these dreams were, especially the last one that she had. Normally she couldn't really remember such intricate details of a dream, but in these ones she could and that alone had her feeling rather suspicious.

"Wow….Just, wow." Sadie giggled again, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Chelsea flushed with embarrassment and ran her hand over her face. "You must think I am insane right now."

"No! Of course not, I find this entertaining actually." She laughed. "Man…I wish I could have dreams like that. You should consider yourself very lucky! Hell, if I knew any guy who went to school here that sounded anything like this Loki guy, I would have jumped them already."

Chelsea chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Well, right now that is not my endgame. Besides, they are only dreams anyway. The guy can't possibly be real."

Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. But, you can certainly dream right?" She grinned and winked at her friend, her pun not funny in the slightest. No, definitely not.

Chelsea continued on through the day like normal, or, as normally as possible. The thought of Loki possibly being real was plaguing her mind and was making her terribly anxious. Which that was absolutely absurd! The logical side of her brain told her that these were just dreams and that there was nothing real about them. But then the other side of her brain, the side that was naturally curious about things, the side that tended to day dream constantly throughout the day – even before these dreams had started – told her that maybe there was a very slim chance that there was something real and substantial about what was going on.

Yet if all this was real, then what? What would the endgame be? How long would this go on for and would Chelsea even want it to stop now that it has started? Unfortunately, those questions would have to be answered at a later date. Right now, however, Chelsea was on her way to the public library to do a bit of searching around to see if she could find anything on Norse Mythology and if there was anything that mentioned Loki.

Upon arriving at the library which was actually located just down the street from where she lived, she sent a quick text to her father, telling him that she was going to be a little late in coming home and then went straight to the mythology and religion section which was near the back of the building. She wasn't sure where exactly to start, but she figured that anything that mentioned Norse in the title would be as good as any.

She scanned the shelves of books before her, thus far only finding things about Greek mythology and different religions of the world. But finally, after a few minutes of searching she found a small section in the very back of the aisle against the wall. With a sigh of relief she began to pluck a few books off the shelf. One was titled _'Norse Mythology: A guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs' _By John Lindow. As it appeared from the summary there was a great deal of information about everything there was to know about Norse mythology and its Gods. Chelsea picked that one out and tucked it under her arm while she went through the others that she pulled from the shelf. She skimmed the summaries of most and found that some didn't catch her eye like the first. But then she came to the last one and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the title.

" '_Loki, Why I Began the End' _by Maia Jacomus._" _Chelsea whispered quietly to herself. She flipped open the book and read the first page and discovered that it was written in Loki's point of view. He was telling the story of what happened to him starting at the beginning.

She continued to read onto the second page when a sudden cold breeze blew over her right shoulder. She froze on the spot and lifted her head from gazing down at the words on the pages, her eyes wide and fixed on the shelf in front of her. There was a presence standing directly behind her and there was a slight buzzing in her ears. The air behind her was suddenly cold and she could only imagine that someone was standing directly behind her and there was no doubt that that someone was Loki. It was the same feelings she had from her dreams.

The cool breeze blew over her shoulder once again, rustling a few strands of her hair and Chelsea gasped and spun around to see that there was no one there. The aisle was empty of anyone but her and there were no windows near her and even if there were windows, they most definitely were not open. It was still February and it was still a bit cold out so who would open a bloody window anyway?

Chelsea took in a deep steadying breath to calm her nerves and to slow the rapid beating of her heart. She turned back around to face the bookshelf in an attempt to ignore the cold presence that she knew was there with her. She continued to scan the books on the shelves and plucked a couple more from the collection, vowing to ignore the cold chill the best she could but after ten more minutes of searching and scanning the summaries on the backs of books, Chelsea grew tired of being watched and hovered over and rushed out of the mythology and religions of the world section and headed straight for the checkout counter. She breathed a sigh of relief when the pressure in the air around her shoulders had finally left, however, she still felt as if she was being watched from a distance and she decided that she most definitely did not enjoy that feeling.

Later that evening after eating dinner with her father, bathing, and finishing up the last of her homework, Chelsea opened up one of the books she had checked out at the library. She had no plans on staying up all night reading, so she quickly read a few passages and skimmed over some of the boring parts. Some of the stories made her laugh, particularly the ones that spoke of Loki's mischief. There were plenty of pictures that were illustrated in some of the books and there were even a few of Loki himself.

Chelsea had giggled to herself when she saw the first one of Loki. Really? Red hair? Surely that had to be a joke because when Loki had revealed himself to her that one time he had jet black hair, not red. She continued to look through the books for the next forty five minutes and found that all the other pictures of Loki she found were of him with red hair and not black. It was quite strange, but perhaps that was proof enough for her that this was all in her head, that the dreams weren't of any importance. They were simply just dreams.

Yawning, Chelsea took a look at her clock on the wall beside her desk. It was almost midnight and she was dead tired. So, with that being said she shut off her table lamp and crawled into bed.

She dreamt of Loki again that night. It started out more or less the same as they usually did, except this time the green and gold mist floated about the room until it settled against a wall and dissipated, revealing Loki standing there, leant up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His form nearly startled her, but she reminded herself that this was all just a dream, that it wasn't real despite the intense detail on his armor and his horned helmet.

Chelsea tried to speak, wanted to, but was unsure of what to say. Thankfully he spoke up first. "So, I see you have done some research…" So, it was him then standing behind her in the middle of the book aisle? But, how could that be? The library was old…So maybe it was haunted all on its own somehow. And though that would be a more or less logical solution, the more she thought about it the more complicated it seemed to be. It would be so much easier if she would just accept that Loki was real and that these dreams just weren't a product of her suddenly overactive imagination.

But, she continued to deny it as she shrugged and responded to him. "Maybe, what of it?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders as well and pushed himself from the wall and took a step towards her. "I am only commenting and am mildly curious as to what you have found."

"None of that matters though. You're fake, the stories are completely fake and the authors definitely couldn't have been around all those years ago when you guys were apparently real. You are nothing but a figment of my imagination and that is all."

"And that, my dear, is where you are so terribly wrong. Regardless of the stories you read, I am Odin's youngest son, not his brother. Thor is my brother and he is the biggest oaf I have ever had the displeasure of being related to. I have been around for many centuries and after so many centuries you tend to get bored every once in a while. This is why I came here to your realm and happened upon you. And I must say I am starting to have quite a bit of fun." He grinned down at her, the grin only widening when she glared up at him.

"So that is why you are here? To fuck around with my head, make me believe that I am crazy?" My God, did he have to be so tall? His height – he had to be at least over six feet tall - only seemed to add to his demeanor, his façade. If he had been an inch or two taller than she was – and she was only about five feet and four inches - then he wouldn't be so intimidating, or attractive for that matter.

"Ooo, such language. You are feisty." He confirmed with a chuckle, his pearly white teeth showing and his eyes crinkling at the corners. Chelsea decided right then that despite the cruel way in which he laughed, she still admired it. It was ridiculous really, she shouldn't admire a dangerous man's cruel laugh, shouldn't admire the way he gazed upon her as he does so and she most definitely shouldn't welcome the fluttering of butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Chelsea gave a frustrated groan and turned around, her back facing towards Loki. "Just leave me alone! I don't wish for any more encounters from a fake God." Loki's sudden laugh came right behind her, his breath surprisingly warm against her ear and oddly arousing. His deep voice, however, was even more so. "Just wait, you'll see." He laughed once more and that's when everything went hazy and the dream faded, leaving Chelsea awash of emotions the following morning.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**Needless to say he made his presence known to her and she was growing even more frustrated by the day and oh, just look at how much fun Loki was having! It was a glorious dance and Loki was slowly becoming a bit obsessed with trying to find new ways in which he could 'torment' his little test subject**_.


	3. Uncertain Motives

**Hurricane**

**Chapter 3: Uncertain motives**

After their last encounter together, Loki had returned to Asgard with the final decision to use this young mortal woman as his own personal test subject for his magic. He had nothing else better to do now that his brother was getting all geared up and ready to go for his upcoming coronation as Asgard's future King; which happened to be something that he didn't wish to think too much about for many reasons he would rather have left unsaid. He just needed a bit of a distraction from all that was going on back home.

As soon as he made it back to Asgard, Loki sauntered into the palace's large library and began searching for more spell books – as if he didn't have enough piled in his chambers already – and even a few choice Midgardian anatomy books. Mortals were considered weak creatures when compared to the Aesir men and women and Loki firmly believed that they were incapable of greatness; that any sort of accomplishments a Midgardian made paled in comparison to that of an Asgardian. So, Loki needed to play it safe when it came to testing Chelsea.

Chelsea was a very peculiar mortal girl. When he first came upon her he hadn't really planned on doing anything with her in the first place. All he was doing was practicing a bit of telepathic magic and suddenly Chelsea was there, her aura shone brightly and something called out to Loki and he wasn't going to play deaf to it. He honestly wasn't expecting any sort of reaction to come from anyone, but he was pleasantly surprised when he found Chelsea.

When he came to her that first night she was completely open, her guard was down and she was practically lying there for the taking so to speak. He knew she had some sort of abilities – even if they were small – and he wanted to figure her out. After the first three nights he saw a growing curiosity blooming within her as he watched her. She was definitely very perceptive and constantly day dreaming. Her brain was frequently working, the gears turning and turning around inside her head. She was intelligent and not just in the conventional sense. By simply watching her Loki knew that Chelsea was open to other worldly possibilities. He eventually confirmed it one night as he went through her journal and read a few passages about how she just knew that there had to be something more out there, that this world and everything it offered was nothing compared to what the universe could offer. She eventually mentioned that she had no idea what she was talking about and chalked it up to being that it was almost five in the morning on a Saturday night. Loki had chuckled lightly at that.

During the day when Loki would watch at her at school from the back of the classroom he found that she tended to gaze out the window and just stare at nothing in particular and when he would step close to her, gazing at her he saw something hidden deep within her blue eyes, something almost unearthly. She desired something; something she feared could never grasp and though Loki didn't know what that something was, he figured that perhaps she didn't know either.

After the third visit Loki decided to test something out, so he stopped visiting her and there was a definite change. She seemed a bit more irritable and a bit fidgety during class as if she were anxious to just get home already and end the day. It was quite entertaining to watch actually, to see a mere mortal grow frustrated because of a simple recurring dream that only lasted three nights. Surely there were many humans out there who experienced the same sort of thing.

As the days went by, Chelsea continued to grow more anxious, especially when it came time to go to bed. He watched her from the corner of her room as she climbed into bed and laid down on her back and simply gazed up at the ceiling, in the dark, and hoped that maybe she would have another visit. Loki knew that she wanted to figure it out, to confront him, he saw her write it down in her journal!

Finally, though, after four nights he returned to her and this time he truly did manage to piss her off. It was quite entertaining fooling around with her like Loki did and it wasn't until after the dream had ended that he knew he was going to spend a lot of time doing just that.

As Loki continued to scan through the books in the library he thought about the simpler observations he made whilst following Chelsea around whenever he had the time. She was a beautiful blond hair, blue eyed young mortal woman who was much shorter than himself. She lives with just her father and surrounds herself with a small group of friends and yet she favors Sadie out of all of them. So, aside from her open-mindedness, she is pretty much your average high school senior who has clearly captured Loki's interest. Something he didn't think was possible.

After a bit of looking around and scanning the books he had plucked from the shelves Loki headed back to his chambers to get everything in order. There wasn't a whole lot that he could do with Chelsea at this moment in time, this all was still very fresh and well, she was still a very weak human girl and so anything that he does do to her could indeed cause some damage. So, with that being said, Loki had decided to simply gauge her reactions to his presence from here on out, to see if she could eventually use this interest in otherworldly things and sense his presence without him having actually doing anything. It was all he had so far, later on though he could take it a step up.

For the next few weeks he made Chelsea believe that she was being haunted, made her think that she was being watched and followed. He had recently found that life after death seems to be a very interesting topic amongst the Midgardians, and as it appears, many tend to immerse themselves into learning about the paranormal and considering Chelsea shows an interest in that sort of thing, well, what better way than to get to her than to make it out like she is being haunted personally?

As the days went by he made sure to follow her around almost constantly, watching over her, creating cold spots and just freezing up the entire room she was in. He would move things around in her room while she was in there, toss things off of her shelf, he would knock on the walls, blow air into her ear. If she spoke to people over the phone he would make the line go to static and sometimes it would eventually kill the phones battery power. Needless to say he made his presence known to her and she was growing even more frustrated by the day and oh, just look at how much fun Loki was having! It was a glorious dance and Loki was slowly becoming a bit obsessed with trying to find new ways in which he could 'torment' his little test subject.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about Chelsea?" Sadie asked as she took a sip of her mocha. It was the weekend and they decided to take a day to hang out and do some shopping. First order of business for the day was to meet each other for coffee at the local café in downtown.

"Sadie..?" Chelsea began, holding her cup tightly in both hands and gently playing with a loose corner on the sleeve protector. "Either my house is seriously haunted or I am going insane." Her friend nearly burst out laughing at the unexpected topic starter.

"You're kidding right? Why do you think that?" She took another sip of her mocha while she waited for Chelsea to answer, the blonde hesitating for a moment. "C'mon Chels, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Chelsea sighed and after her little moment of hesitation she finally mustered up the courage to bring up the subject and tell Sadie what has been happening. "Well, you remember me telling you about the dreams I have been having, right?" Sadie nodded her head. "Uhm…Well, things have gotten weirder since I told you about them. "

"Like how?"

"Like…Things are being moved about in my room while I'm in there. Something was messing around with my necklaces that I have hanging on my shelf, things are being taken right after I use them and they are put in a completely different place. Sadie, I made my bed yesterday morning and when I came back in to grab something, my whole bed was a mess. Like I didn't even touch it."

Sadie's eyes widened at that as she sipped on her coffee. This was definitely strange indeed, especially considering nothing of the sort has ever happened before in Chelsea's home. "Do you have any idea on what it could be..?" She asked, setting down her coffee and leaning her elbows on the table's edge.

Chelsea simply shrugged her shoulders, her gaze fixed on the straw in her cup. "I don't know what it could be, but I have a terrible feeling…"

"Hey…" Sadie reached out and set her hand down on her friend's forearm. "You are not going insane. These sorts of things happen to normal people. Maybe you just went somewhere a bit out of the norm and brought something home with you without even realizing it."

"That could be, but I don't know. I certainly didn't go anywhere that I wouldn't normally go to, as far as I can recall."

Sadie furrowed her brows a bit in deep thought as she sipped a bit more of her coffee, chewing the straw between her teeth as she did so; a habit she tended to do more often than not. After a couple more brief moments a sudden thought came to her and she nearly shot up in her seat. "Hey! Do you think it could be this Loki guy you have been telling me about?"

Chelsea's eyes widened at the question. It almost made her heart skip a beat just thinking about it. It was a fear that she has had these past few weeks, a fear that she hadn't wanted to really acknowledge, and now that someone had voiced it as a possible reason, it somehow made it all that much more real to her. Her fingers continued to play around and tug at the frayed ends of the slip cover. "Uhm, I don't know. I mean…It could be a possibility, but even so it just sounds crazy!" Chelsea had thought about it for a brief moment; what would be worse: having an actual ghost haunt her, or having Loki being the one that was behind all of it?

Sadie giggled and shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't that big of an issue. "So, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Is he attractive?"

Chelsea nearly sputtered and she coughed on her coffee. "What?!" She could feel her skin heating up, the heat of it working its way up her neck and around her ears. Her face was clearly red, there was no doubt about it.

"Oh c'mon Chels! Is he attractive or not?" Sadie laughed.

"…Yes. But he's not real, he can't be. Besides, the pictures in the books depict him as being a red head and this guy's hair is pitch black." Chelsea took a big gulp of her coffee, her eyes focused on the table's surface as she tried her very best to will away the blush from her skin.

"You know what you should do?"

"What's that?" Chelsea looked up at her friend seated across from her once she deemed herself a bit more composed.

"You should start drawing again. I want to see what this guy looks like."

Chelsea's eyes widened again at that. "What? No, Sadie, it's been years since I've last drawn anything substantial." She shook her head furiously. "I can't just…No, it would be too weird." It definitely would though. She could just imagine it now; she would be seated at her desk with her pencils and pens strewn about as she attempted to draw Loki from her memory. She could probably do it as it wouldn't really be that hard considering artistry was a common trait in her family. But, if she really did try drawing Loki she could only imagine the tension she would feel hanging over her shoulders, as if she were being watched, scrutinized. Hell, she could almost feel it right now and she had to roll her shoulders a few times to shake off the feeling.

"Why not?! I'm sure it's just like riding a bike. I really want to know what your little incubus looks like." Sadie grinned around her straw.

"Sadie!" There she went blushing like a mad woman again. Sadie knew just how to pressure a person and Chelsea knew that if she didn't agree to this then she was only going to be nagged at again in the future. It was probably best to just do it. "Ugh, okay fine! I will try to draw Loki, okay? But I cannot guarantee that you will see it finished."

Sadie was buzzing with excitement, a large grin plastered onto her face. She gripped her cup of coffee tight in her hands as she nodded her head. "That's okay! I can't wait to see what he looks like." She winked at Chelsea as she took a sip from her cup and Chelsea sighed, the corner of her mouth pulled upwards only slightly.

When Chelsea left her home that afternoon to meet up with Sadie for coffee, Loki decided to remain behind. He had watched her as she quickly got ready before rushing out the door. As it appeared, she would be gone for a while so that gave the God plenty of time to do what he had been planning on doing for a few days now. With Chelsea gone he could now easily go through her belongings in hopes that he could perhaps find something, anything, to aid in his current endeavors.

Loki had found great entertainment in his actions these past couple of weeks. He found joy in making Chelsea squirm and question her own sanity. It was all just a bit of fun, something to pass the time, but Loki felt that it was about time to up the ante so to speak. He needed to find something of Chelsea's that had some sort of great sentimental value to her. And since he wasn't quite sure what to look for, her figured that the best place to start would likely be her journal she kept in a drawer in her desk.

He had seen Chelsea write in the book almost every night, jotting down all of her thoughts and events of that day. It was the best bit of insight he could get without going to Chelsea in person. He couldn't just go straight to her and ask question after question. It would make her suspicious and it would surely give away his plans, even though he was a bit uncertain about what he wanted out of this in the end. Loki couldn't risk it.

So, without further hesitation, Loki pulled open the drawer that he knew housed the notebook. He pulled it out and flipped it open, scanning through the pages. At closer inspection he found that the notebook was almost completely filled up and he knew that if he were to read every single page from the beginning it would take him quite some time. He didn't have that sort of time, especially considering he had the mind to go through many more of her possessions and search out her closet. It was a bit invasive, sure, but Loki didn't have the mind to care.

Loki continued to skim through the journal, quickly skipping over what was written in the beginning and turning page after page, his eyes scanning the words and looking for anything that would give him any sort of clue. He was getting closer and closer to the end of what had been written down so far when something did finally catch his attention. First he noticed the entries where Chelsea would talk about him and the dreams she was having, and then he found an entry where she talked about how she had asked her father about him. Loki continued to read on and he found out that Chelsea's mother used to tell her bedtime stories about him and Thor and Asgard. Apparently her mother had grown up with these stories from her own childhood.

How strange. Loki had already made the observation a long time ago that she lived with only her father, but now he was curious. Where was her mother? Why didn't she live with both of her parents?

Loki closed the journal and set it down on the desk. He scanned the room, looking for anything else that might catch his eye, but nothing did. Not right at the moment at least. Maybe he didn't have to do a thorough job at going through her things. Perhaps he had all that he needed at this moment or now. He could always come back at a later date and finish the job, besides, by now Chelsea was probably getting ready to come back home and he needed to be gone before she did.

So, with that decided, Loki did one last brief once over before vanishing completely from Chelsea's bedroom. He would visit her again later that night while she slept, and maybe then they could actually have a true conversation.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**It was then as Chelsea was running for her life that she heard a very strange sort of hum off in the distance that was accompanied by an even stranger pulse of energy. She had no idea what the hell it was, but for whatever reason she knew that it was beckoning to her, telling her – without actual words – to come towards it. Well, if whatever it was helped her find a safe place then she was going to take it.**_

_**The creature was gaining on her, she could hear it snarling and growling loudly as its feet pounded into the earth behind her, its hot breath blowing down the back of her neck.**_


	4. Unfamiliar Surroundings

**Chapter 4: Unfamiliar Surroundings**

_March 5__th__ 2011_

_So, I nearly panicked today. I had gone out with Sadie for coffee and to do a bit of shopping which was great actually because I definitely needed to get out and get some fresh air. It was a beautiful day, so why waste it sitting around at home on a weekend? By the time I got home I was in a good mood; I said Hi to my dad and wandered upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and what do I notice? The damn drawer to my desk was open and my journal was sitting on top of my desk!_

_I didn't know what to do or what to think, all I knew was that someone had been in my room and had gone through my things. After I put the notebook away in its rightful place I went downstairs to ask my dad if he had been in my room while I was gone. It was a stupid notion and even he thought it a bit strange to assume such a thing. Of course he hadn't been in my room, he had no reason to. _

_There is only one explanation, one that I desperately do NOT want to acknowledge. There is no possible reason for my house to me haunted, I have lived here for almost eight years and before last month, nothing even remotely paranormal happened to me. _

_Maybe Loki is real. Maybe he truly does exist and is having a grand ol' time getting under my skin this past month or so. But why? What is his reasoning? I'll have to try and figure that out the next time I see him, assuming that there will be a next time. _

_Sadie has told me that I should get back into drawing and draw Loki so that I could show her. She was pretty adamant about it today when I went to go see her, and well, maybe I should. I haven't drawn anything in quite some time so I think it might be time that I get back into it, freshen up my skills a bit. It wouldn't be so bad though if I didn't _have _to draw Loki, I feel so terribly pressured to do so and it doesn't help that I feel like I'm being watched all the damned time._

_Ugh..I need to find my drawing supplies._

Chelsea sighed and closed her journal, placed it back in the drawer and sat back in her seat. She turned around in her chair to take a quick look about her room. It was a bit untidy, no more than usual. Her bed was unmade, the blankets tangled up on top of her mattress. A few of her stuffed animals were stacked up against the headboard, a few others littered the floor along with a few articles of clothing near a stack of books that sat up against her bookshelf.

Her bookshelf happened to be a whole other matter indeed. Old notebooks and binders littered the shelves, each binder full of old school assignments and projects from classes she had in the past. A few were full of drawings she had done, some she was very proud of but have yet felt the need to go through them since sticking them there on the shelf. Chelsea really couldn't remember when the last time she went through them just for the sake of looking through them.

With a gentle sigh she stood up and wondered over to her shelf. She scanned over the binders and various note books she had as she tried to figure out where she could have put her drawing pad. There was one she could remember having, one with sturdy, pristine paper. One that she knew had plenty of blank pages left for her to draw in. If only she knew where exactly she had put it.

Before she got to work, Chelsea grabbed her Ipod, set it on the dock and turned it on, the volume on low. She then began pulling things off of her shelves; books, binders and notebooks. She would go through everything if she truly had to after she threw it all on her bed. And once everything was sitting on her bed she stood to her feet and gazed at all that she had, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"This is insane.." With a light chuckle she got to work, opening each binder and quickly shuffling through the contents. This was absolutely insane, there were notebooks inside folders inside binders, papers strewn about and a good majority of them bent and folded. It took Chelsea about a good fifteen minutes to go through each binder and each folder and by the time she was done she came up with nothing. She nearly collapsed on her bed in frustration when she realized that all she did was for naught. Quickly, she put everything back on her shelf and then went to her closet. She threw open the double doors and began to rummage through a few boxes that sat on the floor.

Chelsea swore she spent most of her night trying to find a specific sketch book, but when she did finally find it she practically rejoiced. Her room was a bit more in tatters now, but she didn't care. She grabbed the box of colored pencils she found in a box inside her closet and sat down at her desk and got to drawing. It was a bit weird at first putting pencil to paper, but just like Sadie had proclaimed, it was just like riding a bike. Everything came easy to her and soon she had a pretty good sketch of Loki's face sitting there on paper.

It was just as she had predicted earlier today when she proclaimed to Sadie that it would feel very odd drawing Loki. She had felt the familiar tension around her shoulders as she sketched out the God's face, could feel the presence of someone standing behind her, gazing over her shoulder as she worked. And now that the sketch was more or less finished, it felt even more strange as she gazed into those penetrating eyes. It was as if Loki was glowering right back at her.

Chelsea marveled at the detail she added, surprised by how much she could actually remember from just a few dreams. She never really knew why she gave up drawing; it wasn't really like she lost interest. It was more like she didn't have the time or felt the need to even pick up a pencil and a drawing pad. But now…Now that she had reason to draw maybe she could get back into it and advance her skills. Loki could very easily become her muse.

With a yawn, Chelsea placed her drawing pad back down on her desk and stretched out in her seat. Her eyes were growing tired and it was no doubt very late. One look at the clock on her Ipod dock told her that it was nearing 3:30 in the morning. Quickly, she put everything away and tidied up her desk a bit before standing to her feet, stretching out and yawning once more.

The tension in the room was still very much present and Chelsea tried her hardest to ignore it no matter how difficult. She was certain it had to be Loki despite how insane it sounded, it was the only logical explanation she could come up with. She would have to ask him about it when she saw him next in her dreams. Though, when she thought about it, it would be so much easier if he would just show himself to her in person. Maybe then it would be irrefutable proof that her dreams were real and that he was real. There were so many things she wished to ask of him, so many requests…

Chelsea pulled back the covers on her bed and climbed in before reaching over and shutting off her bedside table lamp. She snuggled under the sheets and curled up, sleep overtaking her almost instantly.

The sound of a gentle wind rustling through tree leaves was the first thing Chelsea could recall. She allowed her eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness and once they had, she could make out the trees that stood towering above her. She gazed upwards and did her best to peer through the rustling leaves above and found that it was indeed still nighttime, the stars above just barely peeking through.

How had she gotten here? Chelsea couldn't at all remember when she climbed out of bed and ventured outside and into the woods, and for what reason? It had to be a dream, besides, as far as she knew there were no woods this dense where she lived.

Taking a few tentative steps, she realized that she was still very much dressed in her pajamas which only consisted of a blue tank top and shorts. Her feet were bare and she shivered when a gust of wind took her. Yeah, this was definitely a dream. She would have had to have been pretty insane to come out here in the middle of night with barely a stitch of clothing on.

Chelsea continued on through the woods, the light of the moon and the stars lighting her way a bit. That was another strange observation she made, the moon and the stars were a bit uncharacteristically bright out for being in the city, or at least close enough to the city. More proof that this was just a dream.

"God…Where the hell am I?" She didn't know how long she had been walking for and she feared that she was lost. As it appeared there seemed to be no end to these woods, not even a small clearing.

Another wind chill shook her and she wrapped her arms around herself as she continued onwards, but a sudden snapping of branches behind her stopped her in her tracks. Chelsea's heart began to beat erratically in her chest as she feared the worst. She wasn't alone in these woods, at least not anymore, there was something in here with her and the presence wasn't at all what she was used to. It was darker, more menacing.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and to quell any fears she had of possibly be stalking by a wild animal, Chelsea picked up the pace and continued on. She climbed over fallen logs, pushed her way through bushes and low tree branches. She cried out as she tripped over a rock and fell to her knees in the dirt in her haste. She took a moment to catch her breath but the sound of crunching twigs and dried leaves drew her attention and she bolted.

Chelsea didn't know which way she should go to get away from whatever was chasing her, but she knew that she had to find some sort of shelter. She continued to run, her breathing labored and the sound of her heart beat pounding in her ears. There was a loud growl coming from close behind her and Chelsea cursed loudly, her legs working overtime in a failing attempt to keep herself ahead of the monstrous creature that hunted her.

It was then as Chelsea was running for her life that she heard a very strange sort of hum off in the distance that was accompanied by an even stranger pulse of energy. She had no idea what the hell it was, but for whatever reason she knew that it was beckoning to her, telling her – without actual words – to come towards it. Well, if whatever it was helped her find a safe place then she was going to take it.

The creature was gaining on her, she could hear it snarling and growling loudly as its feet pounded into the earth behind her, its hot breath blowing down the back of her neck. With a cry Chelsea pushed forward and shoved everything out of the way until _finally _she came to a clearing and in the middle of that clearing there sat a door that was pulsing with the energy she felt earlier, the aura green. She hurried towards it, the muscles in her legs aching something awful the closer she got to the door. Once Chelsea finally reached the door she grabbed onto the handle, pulled it open and rushed inside. She slammed the door closed behind her and drew the latch, locking out the monster that proceeded to scratch violently at the door.

Chelsea backed away, her eyes never once leaving the shaking door. She feared that the creature was going to succeed in breaking inside; she feared being ripped to shreds even though she knew this was nothing more than a strange dream and at any minute it would change. However, none of her fears came to fruition. The creature on the outside of the door eventually gave up and wondered away.

Chelsea breathed a sigh of relief and turned around so that she could face the inside of the room she found herself in. And when she did her eyes widened. This room was huge! It was a sitting room by the looks of it; a cabinet full of liquor against the wall to her right, a fireplace surrounded by a couch, two chairs and a small coffee table to the wall on her left. Up ahead stood two very large glass doors that lead outside to some sort of patio or deck and in front of those doors sat a small dining table with two chairs.

The room was quite lovely really what with its shining hard wood floors covered in plush green rugs with gold trim. The fireplace was made of stone and the polished wood – upon closer inspection – had very intricate little details and symbols engraved into it. There were books shelves full of books that lined the walls where ever there happened to be space and there were even more books spilling out onto the floor in piles.

"Wow! Whoever lives here must seriously love books…" Chelsea commented to herself as she took a few tentative steps further into the room. She wrapped her arms about herself and eyed the fireplace, the heat of the fire palpable from where she was standing and without second thought she walked over and sat down on the sofa in front of it.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed with contentment. The heat of the fire felt amazing, so much better than the cold from outside. In fact, if she felt so inclined she could probably lie down on this sofa and fall into a deep sleep right here in front of this fire. Yeah, that sounded like a lovely idea, but before Chelsea could allow the dream to drift off into something else, a voice right beside her caught her attention, startling her.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?"

Chelsea jolted in her seat, her eyes opening with a gasp as she turned her head to see who was there. The first thing to catch her eye was the offered glass of red wine held out to her; the next thing was the man who was offering it to her. Loki.

"I…" Chelsea took in a deep, steadying breath and nodded her head gently before taking the glass. She held it in both hands as he walked in front of her, taking a seat in the chair to her right. She observed him carefully as he did so, taking note that he wasn't wearing any of the golden armor that she was used to seeing him wear. Instead, he wore a simple dark green robe that was loosely tied at the waist and a pair of black sleeping trousers.

Chelsea's cheeks flushed when he sat down, his legs spread wide and the robe opening up a bit more in his relaxed position, exposing a generous amount of muscled flesh. She focused her gaze on the glass of wine and took a huge gulp of it. She grimaced lightly at the flavor and Loki chuckled. "I assume this is the first time you've ever consumed anything alcoholic?"

She nodded her head and brushed her hair back. "Yeah, it is. I've never really given drinking much thought before." She gave Loki a gentle smile and sighed quietly, her gaze wondering over the room and its entirety. "So, this is new."

"This room?" Loki asked, taking a sip from his own glass of wine before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. He sat back and rested his hands on the chair's armrests.

"Yeah, where are we?" Chelsea continued to look around, her eyes focused on the details in the Victorian-esque crown molding. It was all so very beautiful, it was hard to believe that her mind alone is capable of producing such detail.

"These are my chambers. In fact, my bed chamber is just beyond that entrance there..." He turned and pointed to the archway directly behind him and to his right. It was draped with a green curtain that was used as a door separating the two rooms.

Chelsea nearly sputtered on a second sip of her wine and looked at Loki in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

The God shook his head, a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. "No, actually I am not. However, this is only an illusion." He rose to his feet then and stood beside the fireplace, his fingers tracing the designs etched into the wood. "An illusion depicting what my chambers look like in Asgard; all the way down to the very last detail."

"Impressive." She commented, a light smile on her face. Chelsea took a brief moment to simply observe Loki, to take in every single detail of his visage as she could. She could use all the detail she could get in order to finish the drawing she started and perhaps work on a few newer ones. But, aside from all that, Chelsea couldn't help but to simply admire Loki. With Sadie's poking and prodding, Chelsea couldn't help but notice just how beautiful this man truly was. She never thought that a man could even be beautiful, but here he was, standing before her in all his flawless glory.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Loki turned to Chelsea then with a grin. _Oh and that smile… _"You have yet to see anything truly impressive."

Chelsea broke eye contact with him and glanced down at the glass she was still holding in her lap. She smiled to herself and tried desperately to hide the blush that was beginning to creep up her neck. She took another sip of her wine – finding that the flavor of it wasn't really all that distasteful – and glanced back up at Loki. "Loki, why am I here?"

"You had questions for me, did you not?" He asked, moving back to sit down in the chair he had previously occupied.

Chelsea blinked a few times in disbelief. "I…How did you-?"

Loki laughed. And what a peculiar laugh it was too. It wasn't any sort of laugh Chelsea has ever heard, no, not with the way his head fell back and his tongue poked out ever so slightly. And it wasn't even the usual 'Hahaha' either; it was more like 'Heheheh'. It was hard for her to describe but all she knew was that she wanted to see more of that laugh. It was real, genuine, and Chelsea got the feeling that it wasn't often that Loki laughed like that.

"Why, your journal of course." He grinned.

Chelsea's eyes widened and she nearly shot out of her seat at that revelation. "So that was you that left my journal sitting on the top of my desk!"

Loki's grin only widened at that and he lifted his hands from the armrests as if in surrender. "Guilty as charged. Oh, and that's not the only way I can get information out of you. Whenever I feel so inclined, I can peer into your thoughts." He winked at her.

Chelsea nearly paled at that thought, her heart stuttering in her chest. She nearly panicked, a wave of uncertainty washed over her as well as the blush that tinted her cheeks. Oh God…Had he heard her thoughts earlier when he was standing right in front of her at the fireplace? She prayed that he didn't, but for whatever reason, the wink that he sent her told her otherwise.

Loki laughed again when she didn't reply straight away. "You fluster so very easily. I find myself rather amused at the fact that I have that sort of effect on you."

Chelsea merely glared at the God as she tried to school her features, to calm the heat currently rising in her cheeks. However, she wasn't doing a very good job at it. "Yes, well, enough of that. Please, I still have questions you know." However, there was a part of her that really didn't want Loki to stop doing what he was doing and that included him suggesting he knew her inner thoughts and the way he would gaze her. And not only just on her face, but also when he first saw her after a short time of being away. He observed her and took all of her in with a sort of appreciation in his eyes. It was a look that had butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

"Right, of course. Well, please go on. I am more than happy to answer any questions you may have." He sat back in his seat, his arms back to resting on the arms of the chair. _His legs deliciously spread…_

Chelsea promptly turned her gaze away and focused on the glass in her hands, her fingers tracing the stem. She still had a bit of wine in it, only about a quarter of what she had was left. Had she really drank that much? Well, no matter, for she took another sip before asking the first question that came to mind. "So, the books tell me that you are a master of magic of sorts, and you have demonstrated quite well that you know a great deal of it, but where did you learn it? Were you born with the ability?"

A slight smiled graced the Prince's features. "My mother, the Queen Frigga. She taught me everything I know today. Granted, there are some things that I taught myself with research, great determination and practice, but it was indeed my mother who introduced me to magic." He leaned forward and grabbed his glass and took a sip before answering her other question. "As for whether or not I was born with the ability? Well, some are more open to it than others. I was absolutely fascinated by it when I was little and I begged my mother to teach me." Loki gazed down into his glass and smiled fondly, the memories playing through his mind. Even Chelsea could see that he cherished those moments with his mother.

"What of Thor? Was he ever interested in it?"

"Not much. Our mother tried to teach him at first, but it was hopeless. He didn't have the attention span and concentration to learn. He still doesn't to this day. He would rather use brute strength and Mjolnir during battle."

Chelsea rather enjoyed listening to Loki talk and answer her questions. The sound of his voice, his tone, his damned English accent, the different emotions that crossed over his face as he answered each one. Loki was very expressive, especially when he talked of his mother and of Thor, both of whom were very different from the other. His emerald eyes spoke a thousand words, even when he wasn't speaking a word, his eyes seemed to do all the talking regardless of whether or not she knew what they said.

"What was your childhood like..? The books I have read offer no real answer to that, and given that you and Thor have very different views on what should be used in battle then surely your childhood must have been an interesting one." It was true about the books; there was no substantial information about Loki's childhood, or even Thor's for that matter. In fact, one book in particular spoke about how much of a sexual deviant Loki was. That bit of information alone stuck with Chelsea, a thought she couldn't get out of her head even if she tried. But then again, she also couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the book said he had once had intercourse with a rock.

A light sigh escaped Loki's lips as he stood to his feet once more, setting his glass down on the mantel. "Indeed. It was interesting." Chelsea watched as his demeanor suddenly changed and he crossed over to the shelf on her left, his fingers tracing the spines of the books that sat on it. She didn't press him to enlighten her on the details only because she knew that what he was doing was providing a bit of a distraction. She also knew that he was only biding himself some time, a moment to figure out a way to finish answering her question.

Loki plucked a book from the shelf and opened it, his eyes scanning the pages as if he were interested, but Chelsea was more than positive that he really wasn't interested at all in the contents of the tome. "Thor and I played often when we were children. We had gotten into plenty of trouble as most young boys do, but a lot of it was at my instigation."

Chelsea smiled. "You're known as a Trickster. I am sure you have played countless tricks on people when you were a boy."

Loki grinned. "Of course." His grin faded a moment later as he looked at her, the tome still open in his hands. "Then we grew older. Thor and I didn't spend as much time together as we used to. I still played tricks on others and I had tried often to join in with Thor, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three..." He shook his head and glanced back down at the book, his fingers idly flipping through the pages.

"But…You weren't welcome I take it?"

"No. I wasn't."

Chelsea's heart broke. How could he not be welcome? Surely Thor – being that they were brothers – would have offered Loki to join them on whatever excursions they had planned. Chelsea didn't have much experience with siblings, at all, but she knew that something wasn't right, something didn't make sense. Loki's tone had said it all.

"But, all was well." He smiled, but there didn't seem to be any real joy behind it. "I spent most of my time in the palace library reading and researching all that I could." He set the book back down on the bookshelf and sat down in the armchair.

"Loki…"

"Don't give me that look, Chelsea; I know what you are thinking. I wasn't at all distraught over the matter. Thor is the biggest oaf I know and I would much rather not spend a copious amount time with him anyway, lest he get us all killed." Loki had grabbed a hold of his wine and glared into the red liquid before drinking the last bit of it.

"So, even though you weren't welcome, you would rather spend time on your own?"

Loki nodded his head in response. "Don't get me wrong here, Thor always asked me if I wished to join him and his friends. He still does as a matter of fact. But yes, I would rather much spend time by myself. I am naturally a person of solitude so really, I am not bothered."

He sure didn't sound like he wasn't bothered. "I don't know; I would be." Chelsea finished off what was left in her glass and set it on the table in front of her. She glanced over at Loki to see him looking at her, his eyebrows drawn tightly together, his chin resting in his palm. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. It was difficult for my mother to have children and so I was the only one she had. Unfortunately though she died just after I turned five years old. I don't remember a whole lot about her. So it's just been me and my father ever since." She shrugged her shoulders and took in a deep breath to calm the emotions that had been welling up inside of her. Talking about her own childhood – even the barest bit of it – suddenly brought back all her memories. Over time she had learned to sort of bury the memories and the feelings, but there was always something that reminded her of her mother and the hardships her and her father had to go through after her death.

When a tear had slid down her cheek, Chelsea quickly wiped it away and silently chided herself for letting such emotion show through in front of Loki. She schooled her features and pushed back the emotions and smiled up at Loki. "I'm a bit envious of you, Loki."

The Prince's hand dropped to the armrest. "And what do I happen to have that you are envious of?" He smiled smugly, the tone of his voice telling her that he truly believed that he had nothing that Chelsea could possibly ever want.

"You have a family. You have both of your parents, an older brother. By the sounds of it I am sure you and Thor have fought an awful lot. But, regardless you all still have each other. I don't have that. Sure I have my father, but no brothers or sisters to fight with."

Suddenly, Loki jumped to his feet and took a few steps forward, standing in front of the fireplace. He glared down at her, anger evident in his features. "You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Chelsea! Do you have any idea what you are saying? You couldn't possibly envy a bloody thing of mine. My father promised Thor and I that we _both _were born to be Kings. He told us we were destined for greatness. And yet my father chooses him to take over. You don't have to worry about a bloody thing! You don't have to watch your brother be praised for every little thing he does, you don't have to strive for their attention, for their approval."

"Oh, Loki..." Chelsea stood and walked over to him. She wanted to reach out to him, comfort him in some way. She could see the pain in his eyes, could see the anger, the hatred and resentment there. It must be difficult for him to watch his older brother take the throne while he was forced to sit back and watch from a distance, a sort of distance that he didn't enjoy.

"No." Loki held up a hand to stop her. "I don't need your soft spoken words of comfort and I don't need your pity. Now be gone already." He had started to turn around but Chelsea stopped him, her hand laid gently in the crook of his elbow.

"But Loki..."

"No! I told you to leave!" He jerked his arm free and with a quick wave of his hand everything turned to black and he had disappeared. Chelsea awoke shortly after that with a start and noticed she had tear stains running down her cheeks.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**She was just a human, a normal human girl who didn't belong in his world, who has done nothing to garner his horrid attentions. If he continued to involve himself with her then he was going to risk endangering her and he couldn't have that. The least he could do was to leave her alone for the time being, until he knew that things would be okay, until he successfully gained the respect he deserved. And – the Gods willing – the Throne.**_


	5. Introspection

**Chapter 5: Introspection**

"Loki..?" Yunna peered through the green drapery that lead into the study and smiled when she saw the person she had been looking for was seated at his desk, flipping through the pages of the many books that sat on the surface. "I thought for sure I might find you here."

Loki continued to flip through the pages in the book he was currently thumbing through and wrote down a few notes in a journal he had. He didn't even lift his head to acknowledge the woman who stepped into his study. He was far too preoccupied to entertain his mistress this evening but Yunna didn't seem to mind that she was bothering him. She didn't seem to care that he had a lot of things on his plate, that he had a list of things that needed to be taken care of before Thor's coronation. And then there was the subject of Chelsea…

"I haven't seen you in a while." She started, sauntering over to his desk, her hips swaying gently back and forth. "I had hoped that you would eventually come for me as you have done in the past, but I can see that I needed to come to you this time." She moved behind Loki's desk and slid her hands up over his shoulders until her arms draped over his chest. It was only then that Loki stopped his work and turned his head a bit to gaze back at her.

"Yunna, can't you see that I am busy? I'm not up for entertaining tonight." He turned his head forward again and wrote down a few more notes in his journal before turning the pages.

"Oh come now. You have been working way too hard lately…" She leaned back a bit and began to run her fingers through the ends of Loki's hair. "Let me do the entertaining and help you relieve some of that stress." Yunna whispered and brushed a few tendrils of Loki's black hair out of the way before kissing the pale skin of his neck.

Loki's head tilted ever so slightly to the side, giving her more access to his neck and though he usually quite enjoyed what she was doing, he was still rather adamant about working on his little project. He licked his lips and set his quill down in the middle of his journal. "Yunna, please. I appreciate your efforts, but I have too much on my mind right now." He pulled away from her finally and turned in his seat to look at her. She looked a tad disappointed, but no matter, he had more important things to tend to at the moment.

"Alright then." She reached over and closed the note book he was writing in and leaned against his desk, her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "Are you mad?"

"Perhaps." She shrugged her shoulders. "Just tell me what has been bothering you. Maybe I can help you out. It wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Loki couldn't possibly tell her what has been going on lately. He couldn't tell her about Chelsea, who happened to be a mere mortal girl. Lord, what would Yunna think if she knew that he was spending time with a mortal? But then again, since when did he start caring about what Yunna thought of him? He didn't of course, but there was still no reason to bring up his recent activities. And he definitely couldn't tell her about his plans that needed to be finished before Thor's big day. He couldn't trust Yunna with those. If word got out about what he was planning then it would all blow up right in front of him. Loki didn't trust her in that way.

"And since when did you care about my problems?" He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes piercing into hers, calculating. A slight grin graced his features as he gazed up at his mistress.

"I…I don't." She stammered, her cheeks beginning to burn with a hint of shame. "I…Well I mean..."

Loki began to laugh, her stammering telling him everything he needed to know. "You cannot lie to me Yunna. I am the God of Lies and Deceit. I know when someone is lying and you are doing a very poor job at it. But, no matter…" He stood to his feet and crowded her, his fingers threading through her long, auburn hair. He grabbed a fistful of it and jerked her head to the side. "I want you to tell me something, Yunna. What is it that you wish for the most in your life?" Loki whispered, his breath hot against her kiss.

She gasped at the sudden movement, his question surprising her. She hadn't expected him to ask her such a thing; it seemed so out of character. "I…What do you mean Loki?" Yunna gulped, her hands grasping onto the front of Loki's tunic in an attempt to keep her balance.

"What I mean is…" Loki nipped at a bit of her flesh, causing her to gasp once more. He licked the bite mark briefly to sooth the sting before continuing. "…What do you desire most out of this life? What dreams did you have as a child?" His other arm wrapped around her waist as he nipped at the lobe of her ear, this time eliciting a whimper from her.

"Ah…So that's what this is about then." Yunna bit her lip and pulled back so that she could look Loki in the eye. "This is about Thor isn't it? His coronation is coming up and it's stressing you out." Loki's hold on her hair had loosened and he didn't answer her straight away. It was the only answer she needed to prove that she was right. Loki may claim that he is the Master of Lies, but there have been a couple of times where Yunna can see through that wall he puts up in front of himself. There is a certain look about him that she can just read whenever it presents itself. "It is; I can see it written all over your face."

Loki sighed with frustration and pushed himself away from her. He ran a hand through his hair and walked in front of his desk. He couldn't deny it, especially now that she had pointed it out so plainly to him. Thor's coronation was coming up fast and what with everyone in the palace praising him for everything it was proving to be just a tad bit difficult in hiding his contempt. "Thor doesn't deserve the throne, Yunna. He doesn't think with his head. How many times has he lead the army into battle and almost killed everyone, myself included!" He shook his head and plopped down in the arm chair that sat in front of the study's fireplace. He sat slouched in his seat, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he glared into the flames.

"That may be so, but have you ever asked yourself if you are truly deserving of the throne as well?" She asked, coming around to his side.

"Of course I am! It is my birthright!" Loki slammed his fist down on the armrest and scowled up at her, his eyes flaring with anger.

Yunna flinched at his sudden burst of anger, but she stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of Loki, she never has been. She's known him to be a very dangerous man, but then again Yunna has always liked the dangerous ones. "But it's also Thor's…"

"Father promised us both when we were children that we were born to be kings, and I will not sit idly by and allow my oaf of a brother take the throne." Loki averted his gazed back onto the fire raging in front of him. The least Odin could do was give Loki leave to rule beside his brother. Maybe then he would be able to help guide Thor into the right directions.

"Then what are you going to do? You can't just throw him off of it."

Loki snorted and then put on a thoughtful look, as if he were actually contemplating it. "Well, it certainly sounds better than nothing right now…"

Yunna grinned and stood in front of him, her back facing the fire. "C'mon Loki, you know you must think rationally about this." She climbed onto his lap then, the hem of her chemise riding up her thighs as she straddled him. This time he didn't refuse her. "Perhaps you could go to Odin tomorrow and talk to him about it."

That was a sound enough idea. He could go to Odin when he wasn't busy and propose a couple of ideas and see where things lead. However, knowing his father, the man has always been rather stubborn; a man who once he sets his sights on something being a certain way then it must stay that way. It would take some time on Loki's part to try to convince the King, but it was certainly better to try than to sit around and contemplate things until he goes mad.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes when he felt Yunna's lips gently kiss the side of his neck again. "Yeah, fine. I'll go to him tomorrow…" His hands grasped firmly onto her hips and he pulled her closer to him, the warmth of her body igniting a fire within him. Perhaps he could use a good romp to get rid of his frustrations. He's done it plenty of times before and Yunna has proven to be an exceptionally good assistant in that.

"Good. Now, in the meantime…" She switched over to the other side of Loki's neck and began to kiss and nip at the skin there, a light grin playing upon her lips. "How about we change the subject and have a bit of fun, shall we?"

"I'll see you again soon, okay?" Yunna told Loki a little over an hour later. Her delicate fingers played with the strings that held his tunic closed. Loki nodded his head as he closed her night rail over her chemise gown, tying the sash in front. "And ah…Don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

Loki grinned down at her. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. I will be just fine. And yes, I will see you soon. I'll call for you."

Yunna smiled and nodded her head. She stood on her toes then and kissed him gently on the lips. "Okay, good. Goodnight Loki. Get some rest." She patted his cheek gently and stepped away.

"Goodnight darling." He leaned forward and opened his door for her. She left outside and headed down the corridor without looking back. Once gone, Loki closed and locked the door, a sigh escaping his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the glass doors that lead outside to the balcony. He gazed out at the night sky, a scowl on his face. Lying with Yunna proved to be a good distraction for the short time being, but now that she was gone it felt as if nothing had changed. His frustrations were still very much there and he was still very determined to overcome what lied ahead no matter what the cost.

But then a strange, almost foreign, feeling washed over him and settled deep in his gut. As Loki gazed out at the night sky he thought of Chelsea and what had transpired between them the last time they were together just the other night. They had also spoken of Thor's coronation then. Well, it was more like he had shouted it at her. But what could he have done? He had to let her know somehow that there was nothing about him that she could possibly envy. The pressure to make his parents proud was terribly great, even on a good day. And no matter how hard he tried, Thor always came out on top in everything.

Chelsea has never had siblings and probably never will. She hadn't a clue as to what she was talking about, she didn't know anything about the pressure he felt all that time and she didn't know how truly difficult it was watching Thor be praised for such small matters. It hurt, quite honestly. And for her to just envy him, to pity him even, it angered him.

That same sensation began roiling deep in his gut again, a nauseous feeling deep within him. His eyebrows drew tightly together in slight confusion as he pressed the palm of his hand against his abdomen. What a strange emotion, an emotion that only seemed to present itself when he thought of his current predicament and how it seemed to be dragging Chelsea along with it. She was just a human, a normal human girl who didn't belong in his world, who has done nothing to garner his horrid attentions. If he continued to involve himself with her then he was going to risk endangering her and he couldn't have that. The least he could do was to leave her alone for the time being, until he knew that things would be okay, until he successfully gained the respect he deserved. And – the Gods willing – the Throne.

Loki shook his head almost violently to rid himself of such thoughts. He pushed away from the glass doors and ran a hand through his hair. This emotion was beginning to really eat away at him, and so suddenly too. What the hell was it? He couldn't exactly put a name to it. And why the hell did it feel its worst when he thought of Chelsea?

_Guilt..._

It was but a whisper deep within his mind, his subconscious. Guilt? Guilty for what? Guilty for yelling at her when she didn't deserve to be yelled at? For putting Chelsea in the middle of all this without even really thinking about it? Why in all the Nine would he feel guilty over that?

"Oh bloody hell..." Loki growled and in a flash he was gone without a trace save for the green and gold mist he left behind.

Chelsea was sound asleep in her bed when Loki arrived. She lied facing towards the wall, the sheets having slipped down to her waist at some point during the night. She looked peaceful from what Loki could see, her breath blowing gently out past her slightly parted lips.

Loki gazed down at her for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face and his lips pressed into a hard line. She looked far too innocent here, lying alone in bed. He was a horrible man for bringing her into this mess. Things have yet to advance in his plans yet, but she will be affected by them one way or another. He should leave her be, right now, it would be better for her in the long run.

Oh, but Loki couldn't.

He licked his lips and shook his head lightly before reaching down and grabbing a hold of her blanket and pulling it up over her shoulders. Chelsea snuggled deeper into the sheets, a content whimper escaping her lips and she turned over, her back now facing towards the wall. Loki smiled down at her and brushed a strand of her golden blonde hair back behind her ear. Once the strand was tucked away he stroked his two fingers down the side of her cheek, secretly relishing in the warmth of her skin.

A tired smile graced Chelsea's features at the touch and she turned over onto her back, her eyes fluttering open, her arms stretching out over her head and under her pillow. "Mm…Loki?" Her normally delicate voice was now a bit scratchy and groggy from sleep, a tone that for whatever reason put a smile on the God's face.

"Go back to sleep Chelsea." He whispered to her, his two fingers pressing gently against her forehead.

"Okay…" Chelsea closed her eyes with a gentle nod of her head and with the magic Loki was using on her she fell into a deep sleep. Loki made sure that he only used just enough magic to ensure that she doesn't wake at all during the night. He didn't want to disturb her any more than he already has this night. Besides, he had the mind to go through her journal again.

So, with that decided, Loki left her bedside and walked over to her desk. He pulled open the drawer carefully and pulled out the journal that sat inside. Sitting down in her chair, he flipped open the book and began to read what was recently written in there.

_March 6__th__ 2011_

_Last night I dreamt of Loki again. It was much different this time around, I visited his chambers in Asgard, which was pretty amazing, I might add. But we talked, and it was great really. But, I don't really know what went wrong. I asked him about his family and aside from the fact that they are considered the Royal Family of Asgard, it sounds like they are a pretty normal family. Odin and Frigga want what is best for their sons, and considering the circumstances it appears that Thor and Loki fight often like any other normal siblings would._

_I don't claim to know everything about what normal siblings so, but what I do know is that they argue. Sadie has a sister who is just a couple years younger than her and they bicker all the time. Mostly about who's clothing belongs to whom and who takes longer getting ready in the bathroom. Sure, sometimes Sadie and her sister get a little hostile to each other every once in a while, but I have always envied her and her sisters relationship. They are close more often than not. _

_Loki didn't like it when I told him I envied him and his brother. Nor did he want my comfort. God, I feel like such an idiot. _

_He hasn't been around here, not at all. I haven't felt his presence at all today, which is probably to be expected. He was pretty angry with me after all. This is probably really ridiculous – no it_ is _really ridiculous – but I already miss his presence. It's absolutely insane that I feel this way after only a day, Loki is clearly a busy man and it should be expected that he take a few days to tend to his own devices. _

_Am I selfish to wish he was here all the time and that I didn't have to worry about losing his company?_

_I really don't want to admit to this, nor do I wish to acknowledge it, but it's a bit too late for that. I believe I have become a bit attached to Loki. I don't know what it is that has me so hooked. It's a mixture of all sorts of things but whenever I think about what my life was like before Loki showed up I sort of freak out. At this point, there is no way I could ever go back; no way could I ever pretend that Loki never came into my life. I am hooked, and I feel shamefully selfish over it. _

_March 7__th__ 2011_

_I managed to finish the drawing of Loki that I started a couple days ago. I got it all inked in and I even colored it. I showed Sadie the drawing today at school and she was practically swooning in her seat. She complimented my work, but then she kept going on and on about how attractive Loki is. And well, she's right. I told her she should see him in person haha. She swooned again and told me she wished she could meet him at least once. She is such a tease, but I still love her. _

_Loki hasn't returned, well his presence hasn't at the very least. I hope he isn't too angry with me, I didn't mean any harm when…-sigh- This hoping for a reprieve of some kind is pointless and I think I should just get on with my life. No sense in fretting over a man who doesn't exist, right?_

Loki looked up from the journal in his hands and gazed over at Chelsea's sleeping form. He sighed and turned his attention back onto her journal closing it a second later after scanning through her handwriting. After putting the notebook back where in belonged, Loki stood up and walked back over to Chelsea and knelt down beside her.

He watched her for just a few brief moments before leaning forward to whisper into her ear. "I do exist Chelsea." He planted a gentle kiss on her temple then and a moment later he was gone.

_**PREVIEW!**_

"_**Can you feel me, Chelsea?" Loki asked her, his voice gentle and yet deeper than normal. **_

_**She gasped when she suddenly felt fingertips glide up and down her arms. She was tempted to open her eyes to see if Loki was standing behind her right now, but she knew that that wasn't what Loki wanted her to do. It was clear what he wanted, he wanted her to use her imagination, to use senses other than her sight. And the more she concentrated on his touch, on his voice, and the warmth from his body she could definitely imagine the God standing right behind her. **_

"_**Yes. I can." Her voice was just above a whisper, the feel of his fingers slowly gliding up and down her arms distracting her quite a bit. **_

"_**Good." Loki smiled and gently nuzzled his nose into her blonde hair, breathing in her scent. "You look beautiful in this dress, but…"**_

"_**But what...?" She gulped, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. **_


	6. Isnt He a Flirtatious God?

**Hurricane**

**Chapter 6: Isn't He a Flirtatious God**

It has been a couple of days since Chelsea last saw Loki, however, she couldn't help but wonder if seeing the God standing before her in her bedroom last night was a dream or not. She could vaguely remember seeing him standing there, but as for what reason, she didn't know. It must have been a random dream her mind conjured up out of nowhere and all the details of it were completely gone. This was a bit odd considering she could remember every last detail of all the other dreams she has had of him. But it was no matter, a part of her may miss him but the rest of her knew that she needed to get on with her life.

"So, anything new happen between you and Loki?" Sadie suddenly asked her with a gentle nudge in the side. Chelsea nearly choked on her salad and quickly turned to her friend, shushing her as she looked at everyone else sitting at the lunch table. No one else seemed to hear Sadie, which was good, but it was always good to be careful. Chelsea didn't want anyone else other than Sadie to know about her strange dreams; she didn't trust the others like she did with Sadie.

Chelsea swallowed the last bit of food before answering. "Uhm, well no. Not really." She reached for her water bottle and took a drink. "Except for the dream I had just a couple nights ago."

Sadie nearly jumped with excitement. "Oh! Really? Do tell."

"I don't know…" She idly pushed her fork around in her salad for a moment. "We didn't talk about much, just that I really pissed him off and I wouldn't be surprised that the dreams stop altogether." She shrugged her shoulders before shoving a forkful of her salad into her mouth.

Sadie's eyes widened and she leaned in closer, an imploring look in her eyes. "What? How the hell did you manage that?"

"I asked him about his family. He has an older brother, Thor; his parents are Odin and Frigga. He told me that Thor is going to be King of Asgard soon and he is pretty upset about it, so much so in fact that him and Thor's relationship is a bit strained. From what he has told me he hasn't really had an easy life. What angered him was me telling him that I envy him and his brother. At least he has someone whom he can argue with from time to time, to share your secrets and dreams with."

Sadie smiled brightly and nudged Chelsea in the arm playfully. "Silly! You have me for all that." She giggled.

Chelsea smiled at her friend and nodded her head lightly. "Yeah I know. But you know what I mean." She took a sip of her water and continued. "But yeah, he got really angry with me, which proved to be quite intimidating to be honest."

"Is that the last you saw of him?"

Chelsea nodded her head. "Yeah. I tried to calm him down but he wasn't going to have it. So he just ended the dream right then and there and I woke up in my room."

"Wow." Sadie grinned and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "How interesting things have become. I want to know why you are having these dreams! It's all so very strange and I'm jealous!" She pouted. "From the drawing you did of Loki he must be really sexy in person. I wonder what his brother looks like."

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, an amused grin on her face. There was no denying it; it was plain as day that Chelsea was attracted to Loki. It was a shame though too because the man was only a figment of her imagination and even though she knew that to be true, she couldn't help but feel absolutely drawn in. It was terrible because she knew she had to let go of him, especially now that the God has presented her with that opportunity. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Honestly, I wish I knew the answer to all of this, you know, about why this is happening." Chelsea shook her head in disbelief and looked at her friend. "Sometimes I feel like you think I am insane."

"Oh no! Not at all, I do love hearing about these dreams and I would love for you to keep me updated if anything happens. You can trust me. Besides, there has to be something more out there in the universe besides ourselves, don't you think?" Sadie smiled and Chelsea returned the favor.

"Thanks Sadie."

"Not a problem! So…Prom is at the end of May, are you planning on going with anyone?" Sadie winked, a sly smile on her face.

Chelsea sighed and shook her head. "Sadie, you know that no one is going to ask me."

"Sure they will! And besides, there is no rule that states that you have to go with someone."

Chelsea finished off her salad, chewing her last bite thoughtfully and with a nod of her head she responded after swallowing. "Maybe, but it would be nice to be asked by someone for once." It honestly would be nice and actually rather thrilling as no one has ever really asked her out to a dance before, but then again, there is no one at this school that she desires going to Prom with.

"Go with me then! Come on, it'll be fun and it will get your mind off of school and these freaky amazing dreams." Chelsea was silent for a few moments, mulling it over. She did want to go to Prom, it was something she had always dreamed about doing since her father told her about him and her mother's date to the Prom. He had showed her pictures of their Prom and since then Chelsea has promised herself that she would go to her Prom no matter what the circumstance in honor of her mother. "You do have a dress, do you?"

Chelsea nodded her head. "Yeah, I do."

"Great! So that settles it then, we are going to Prom and you are not backing down!" Sadie nearly squealed with excitement and all Chelsea could do was giggle. She was excited about it, the dance would be fun. Besides, what better way to spend Prom night than with your best friend who has vowed to be your date because no one else would?

The day continued on after lunch and the whole time Chelsea wondered what she was going to do about a dress for the upcoming dance. The last time she went to a school dance was sophomore year at the Spring Formal the school decided to have, so naturally she still had the dress she wore that night. It was a simple, short navy blue Chiffon strapless ruffle dress. It was lined in sparkly silver just under the bust line and it fell to just above her knees. It was a really pretty dress and it fit her just fine at the Spring Formal, but she wondered if it still did.

So, with that said, as soon as she got home she went up into her room and opened up her closet in search of the dress. Luckily she didn't have to search for too long because there it was, hanging up on the wooden bar along with many of her other articles of clothing.

Chelsea gave it a once over, making sure that it was still in good condition and after deciding that it was either now or never, she got undressed and pulled on the dress. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and carefully zipped up the back before turning to look at herself in the full length mirror attached to her bedroom door.

The dress still fit her just fine, in fact, it almost felt as if it fit even better now than it did back in sophomore year. She turned from side to side, checking out her reflection from all different angles. She even lifted her hair up into some sort of mock, messy bunch on the top of her head to see how that would look. When she wasn't too sure about that she let it fall and pulled her hair over one shoulder.

Chelsea let out a huff of frustration when she found herself feeling really indecisive but it was then that she froze in her spot when she felt the familiar tension come about her shoulders, the very feint buzzing in her ears that signaled another presence in the room and finally the chill that followed. She knew exactly what this was, there was no doubt about it. Loki had come to pay her a visit.

Pulling her hair back over one shoulder, Chelsea peered intently into the mirror, practically willing Loki to materialize right behind her. But no matter how intense his presence was, she still couldn't see him.

"This isn't the right gown." Loki's voice suddenly whispered into her ear and Chelsea gasped, jumping away from where she was positive Loki was standing. Her heart was racing in her chest as she looked wildly about the room. There was no one else in here with her, and yet she couldn't deny feeling the electricity of another being standing there in her bedroom with her. Nor could she deny that Loki had clearly just spoken to her a second ago.

This couldn't be happening, right? There was no way that any of this was possible. Sure she has felt the God's presence with her before, but never has he spoken directly to her. "Uhm…I…"

"You need a new one." Loki replied and still she could not see him. Chelsea scanned her bedroom, wishing and hoping Loki would finally make his appearance.

"But…I can't…Wait, I thought you were mad at me, why are you-"

"Can I not visit my favorite pet whenever I want to?" Chelsea could already see the playful grin on the God's face just by the tone of his voice. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before gazing back into the mirror, still hoping that she could see his own reflection standing there behind her. At least then she would have proof that she wasn't currently losing her mind.

"Good God, I feel like I'm talking to myself.." She whispered to herself with a slight chuckle, which was followed by Loki's own laugh.

"No, you are not talking to yourself. I am here." Loki whispered into her ear, the cool feeling of his presence standing right behind her. A shiver rolled down her spine and it was all she could do to not lean into him, assuming that if she did she would be leaning against a solid form.

"But why can't I see you?"

"Because I have chosen not to show myself to you." Well, that was rather frustrating. "Close your eyes Chelsea and concentrate."

She did as she was told and took in a deep breath to steady herself. With her eyes closed she could almost imagine Loki standing right behind her, could almost feel his chest press up against her back. It was strange, though she knew the air around Loki to be cold – sometimes almost freezing – but with the God standing so close to her she could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. This wasn't right because she couldn't see him, he wouldn't let her.

"Can you feel me, Chelsea?" Loki asked her, his voice gentle and yet deeper than normal.

She gasped when she suddenly felt fingertips glide up and down her arms. She was tempted to open her eyes to see if Loki was standing behind her right now, but she knew that that wasn't what Loki wanted her to do. It was clear what he wanted, he wanted her to use her imagination, to use senses other than her sight. And the more she concentrated on his touch, on his voice, and the warmth from his body she could definitely imagine the God standing right behind her.

"Yes. I can." Her voice was just above a whisper, the feel of his fingers slowly gliding up and down her arms distracting her quite a bit.

"Good." Loki smiled and gently nuzzled his nose into her blonde hair, breathing in her scent. "You look beautiful in this dress, but…"

"But what...?" She gulped, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"But you would look even more so in something newer, longer. Perhaps something in green, or gold." He removed his right hand from her arm and began to trail his fingers through her hair.

Chelsea licked her lips, another pleasant shiver rolling down her spine. "Loki, I can't just buy a new one, I don't have that kind of money."

"Yes you can darling. You want to look your best don't you?"

Her heart began to beat erratically in her chest, her face heating up at the God's words. "Well…Yeah, I suppose."

It was then that there came a sudden knocking on her bedroom door and Chelsea jumped in surprise. Her eyes shot open and she pressed the palm of her hand against her chest to calm the beating of her heart. Loki wasn't behind her, hell, his presence was completely gone now. Had she just imagined it all just now…?

"Chelsea, were you talking to someone? I thought I heard voices."

She breathed in a steadying breath and opened her bedroom door to see her dad standing there, a curious look in his eyes. "Uh no, I was uh….I was talking to Sadie on the phone." She smiled, hoping that she was being convincing enough.

"Oh, alright then. Are you planning on going to Prom this year?" He asked, pointing at the dress she was still wearing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, with Sadie actually."

"Oh good! I'm glad then." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, which uh, kind of reminds me, this dress doesn't really fit right like it used to." She lied. "…I was wondering if I could borrow some money to buy a new one." She pleaded. "You know how Prom is, I just want to look my best."

Chelsea's father smiled at that and nodded his head. "Of course I can give you some money. Just let me know when you want to go shopping and I will lend it to you."

Chelsea beamed and hugged her dad. "Thank you! Sadie and I will be going shopping eventually, so I will talk to her and let you know when."

"Not a problem sweetheart. I'll be cooking dinner soon, your favorite." He grinned down at Chelsea as soon as she pulled back.

"Chicken Fettuccini?" She asked with a large smile on her face. Her father nodded his head and she fist pumped the air with excitement. "Awesome! Can't wait. I'll come help you once I change, I've got nothing else better to do."

"Alright Chelsea." He gave a light chuckle and headed down the hall to the stairs. Chelsea closed her bedroom door and leaned her back against the frame, her eyes scanning her bedroom. There was no trace of Loki having ever been in the room; aside from the lingering chill that reached down to the bones in her arms. He wasn't even here now, there was no buzzing in her ears, not a touch of electricity in the air; no breath blowing gently down the back of her neck. It was hard to believe that he was even here to begin with.

She sighed and pushed herself off of the doorframe and grabbed a pair of clean clothes to change into. Once dressed she rehung her dress back in the closet and left her bedroom, a light smile playing on her face.

Chelsea hadn't really expected to dream of Loki later that night, just like she hadn't expected to be visited by him when she came home from school. But, when she suddenly found herself pushing back bushes and low tree branches only to reveal the same clearing with the door she discovered the last time she was here, she rushed to it with excitement. There was no snarling monster this time – which Chelsea was thankful for – only the lone door pulsing with energy. She was rather excited to see Loki, in fact she was elated at the fact that Loki was still gracing her with his company, even after the last time.

Once she reached the door she opened it and stepped inside. She was greeted by the warmth of the fire burning in the fireplace, the scent of old books and something that was undeniably Loki. She closed the door behind her and smiled to herself.

Loki wasn't in here, at least not in the sitting room anyway. She debated sitting down on the sofa in front of the fire, but decided she wanted to explore a little bit. She knew which doorway leads to his bedchambers but what about the doorway directly opposite on the other wall?

Chelsea ventured further inside, her bare feet padding across the rug as she made her way over to the green drapery. She had hoped that Loki was here, there were a few things she wanted to talk to him about, as well as apologize for angering him the last time they were together.

Once she reached the doorway, she took a deep breath and pushed back the drapery and peered inside. "Loki…?" Her eyes scanned the interior walls of this room. Bookshelves lined the walls, another lit fireplace – this one a bit smaller – was placed on the wall in front of her with two armchairs facing towards it. Chelsea gazed down at the back of the room to see the man she had been searching for seated at a desk, pouring over books and sheets of paper.

Loki looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Chelsea. "Oh, you're here." He set his quill down and stood from his seat and took a few steps towards her. He wasn't wearing the robe he wore the last time she was here, instead he wore a green tunic that was lined in gold at the hem and a pair of leather trousers with boots. He looked good, but hell, when has he ever not looked good?

Chelsea nodded her head and stepped inside Loki's study. She smiled at him and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Yeah. Uhm, Loki, I just wanted to apologize for-"

"Your clothing…" Loki began, taking a few more steps towards her, his green eyes raking over her form and taking in what she was wearing; a simple tank top and black shorts. "Do all Midgardian women dress like you?"

"E-excuse me..?" Chelsea's eyes widened at the forwardness of the question, her face heating up with embarrassment. She glanced down at what she was wearing, unable to look Loki in the eyes without her face heating up. "I…Well…I suppose so?" She was confused by his peculiar question, it was unexpected and it made her feel a bit uneasy and vulnerable.

"I remember a day in Midgardian history where all the women wore long elaborate gowns. They wouldn't be caught dead in polite society wearing what you are wearing. In fact, that same rule applies here in Asgard as well." He stepped closer and with a grin he reached out and slid his index finger underneath the strap of her tank top. He pulled back on it, gently snapping it against her skin.

Chelsea jerked away, her face instantly hot and red. "There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing!" She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Loki simply laughed, a large grin plastered on his face. "I never said that there was. I just meant that if anyone were to walk in on us they would beg you to cover up." He licked his lips, his gaze lazily dropping down to the shorts she was wearing before looking her in the eyes again.

Chelsea shook her head, however, trying to ignore the way in which he looked at her. "Impossible. This is only an illusion, remember?"

"Oh, of course. I am only speculating." He stepped forward and reached around Chelsea causing her to take a step away from him as he did so, thinking for a second that he was going to touch her again. But no, it was a book he was reaching for and once he had it in his hands he flipped it open and began to turn the pages. "So, you wished to speak to me about something?" He asked her without looking up from the book.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you the last time I was here…"

Loki lifted his eyes from the book, his expression calm. "You needn't worry yourself about that. It's quite alright." His mood had definitely changed, he was more calm now, maybe even a bit reserved. Chelsea wanted to avoid getting on his bad side again, she wanted to make the most of this meeting. Angering him was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"I know, but the issue with you and your brother-"

"Is a complicated issue." He finished for her and turned to place the tome on his desk after closing it.

Chelsea followed him, wringing her hands together. "Did you want to talk about it…?"

Loki scoffed and turned around to face her. He was leaning against his desk now, arms crossed over his chest. "There is nothing to talk about Chelsea."

"I…Well, I was just curious. I mean, the books that I checked out aren't very informative." She chuckled a bit nervously, desperately hoping that he wouldn't get angry with her for pressing the issue. Luckily though, Loki didn't seem that troubled by the topic because he grinned lightly at her for a moment before looking down and schooling his features. A sigh left his lips before looked back up at her.

"Thor is to become King and father refuses to listen to reason. I had gone to him the other morning to speak about it but there is nothing that can be done. It is tradition that the first born must take the throne, so unfortunately there isn't much I can do about it."

"Oh. He won't even allow you to rule beside him either?" She asked him.

"No. The very least that I can do is council Thor whenever it is needed."

"I'm sorry Loki." Chelsea licked her lips quickly before continuing. "You know, for what it's worth, I think you would make an excellent King if you were given the chance." She smiled, hoping that it would help to lighten to mood a bit.

And it did because Loki smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "You are absolutely lovely, you know that?" He reached forward and brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and she giggled lightly, blush dusting across her cheeks. "So, was there anything else you wished to talk to me about?"

"Uhm, yes actually. Why is it that I can't see you when I'm awake? I mean, you were there in my room today, you spoke to me, but why wouldn't you allow me to see you?" She asked him, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"So full of questions." Loki grinned. "I have my reasons."

"Yes but-" Suddenly Loki's mood seemed to change and he grabbed a hold of her hand and placed it over where his heart beat beneath his tunic. With a gasp Chelsea nearly stumbled forward when he grabbed her hand but she righted herself and found the distance between them had shortened. She gazed up at him and his eyes bore into hers, his expression serious.

"Is this not real enough for you Chelsea? These are not just simple illusions or dreams you are having. It is all very real. Can you feel it; the beating of my heart, the texture of my tunic…" Loki's hand held firmly onto her own, his fingers closing a bit tighter around hers. "…The firmness of my chest, the warmth of my hand…"

Chelsea flushed and nodded her head. "Yes…"

Loki stepped in close and placed his other hand on her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him, so close in fact that her breasts were almost pressed up against him. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting over her cheek and he whispered into her ear, an action that always succeeded in sending shivers down her spine. "It is all real, my darling Chelsea, all the way down to the very last detail."

She had awoken seconds later, lying there on her side and facing towards the wall. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her skin was hot, and her breath was coming out in small pants. She could still hear Loki's voice whisper in her ear, could still feel his breath and his scent was still very prominent in the air around her. Chelsea took in a steadying breath and noticed that she could still feel the touch of his hand on her waist. She brushed her hand over her side and suddenly the sensation was gone, almost as if it wasn't even there to begin with.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**She gazed out at the darkened sky with a slightly confused look on her face. She wasn't sure what Loki wanted to show her because all she could see right now was a dark sky with only a handful of twinkling stars. Hell, there wasn't even a moon out tonight. **_

"_**Uhm, Loki, I don't understand. What are you trying to show me?"**_

_**Loki chuckled lightly. "Just watch." And with only a gentle wave of his hand, the scene before them changed completely in a shimmer of green mist. What was once a black sky with only a few stars was now a vast expanse of oranges and reds melding into purples and blues and eventually blackness. The stars were brighter now, more vibrant despite the fact that the sun was still shining. It was a sunset, the most beautiful sunset she has ever seen. **_


	7. Loki's Twisted Judgement

**Hurricane**

**Chapter 7: Loki's Twisted Judgment**

Loki had spent most of his afternoon in the palace's grand library searching through book after book and spending significant amount of time reading through each one. There were about a couple weeks left before Thor's coronation and Loki had to work overtime if he was going to enact his plan with perfection. He didn't really know how much time he wasted in the library and he didn't really care but he knew he had been in there for almost the whole day when Thor suddenly made his presence known and that he had been looking for him.

"There you are, I thought I would find you here."

"What do you want Thor?" Loki sighed as he flipped the page in the book he was currently reading. He didn't even look up and acknowledge that his brother was even there. Clearly what he had laid out in front of him was far more important than whatever Thor had to say.

"Oh, come now brother. Don't be like that." Thor smiled hopefully and sat down in the armchair opposite Loki. "Could you please put the book down for just a few minutes, I would like to talk to you about something."

This time Loki looked up from the book and peered at Thor, a curious look in his eyes. "And what is it you wish to talk about? If it's about your big day then I don't believe there is very much you could say to make me feel any more inclined to celebrate than I already am." His tone was dripping with sarcasm, a sardonic grin plastered on his face.

Thor sighed once more and shook his head as he glanced at the floor. He looked back up at Loki, a serious look on his face. "You know I do not wish to fight about this. We fight far too much. And you know that it isn't my choice to become Asgard's new King, it is because of tradition that I will take the throne. I am more than willing to take the burden off of father's shoulders, but I am worried."

"What could you possibly be worried about? You are gaining what you have always wanted."

"Yes, but how can I be thrilled about it knowing that my brother wishes for the same recognition and won't even be given the chance?"

Loki didn't reply to the question, he simply stared at Thor with a contemplative look in his eyes. What could he possibly say in response to that anyway? There was nothing. Perhaps he had underestimated his brother's attitude about all of this. Perhaps he was wrong-.

No.

He couldn't allow himself to think like that just because his brother was being all sentimental on him. He was already far too invested in his plans to back out now. Loki must remain focused and not allow any doubt whatsoever to cloud his vision, otherwise it will all blow up in his face.

"I know there isn't much that I could do, but trust me when I say that I want you to rule with me by my side." Thor added, a look of hope in his eyes.

Loki closed the book in his lap after marking it with the string that was attached and set it aside. "I have already spoken to father about that, and he refuses to allow it. It doesn't truly matter; you don't normally listen to my opinions about much of anything anyway."

The Thunder God chuckled lightly. "Oh Loki, once I am King, father won't have much say in what I want to do. Sure, he will still be around to offer some advice whenever its needed. But other than that, there's not much he can do."

Loki didn't reply to that, instead, he stood out of his seat and walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. He gazed into the flames that roared inside it, not sure what he could say in response. Thor was trying his best to reassure him, and perhaps Loki could use that, he could play along with it and at the same time still go through with his plan. "I know, but you know how father is. He is a very stubborn man who doesn't allow you to get a word in if it's something he doesn't particularly like."

Thor stood out of his seat just as Loki turned to look at him, a smile on his face.. "Yes, that is true." He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezed gently. "All I really want is to be sure that you and I are alright. I know how badly you want this opportunity and we have fought constantly because of it. Just know that I want you to be beside me throughout my rule and if anything should happen I want you to succeed to the throne."

Loki smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you Thor. It means a lot."

"So we are good then?" Loki nodded in agreement and Thor beamed. "Great! I'm glad. So, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three and I were going to head into town, did you want to come along?"

Loki sighed gently and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I have a lot of work that needs to be done here."

Thor's face fell in disappointment. "Work? What sort of work? You are always so busy brother, what in all the nine could you possibly be busy with?"

Loki chuckled lightly. "So many questions. Do not worry yourself over it too hard okay?"

"Well, alright then. Did you want me to pick something up for you then? Anything at all?" Thor removed his hand from the other's shoulder and took a step back.

"Oh…I don't know. How about you surprise me."

"Okay, sounds good! See you later then Loki." Thor smiled and took his leave out of the library.

Once Thor was gone, Loki turned back around to gaze into the burning fire, a scowl on his face. He loved his brother, and he appreciated the fact that Thor was looking out for him, truly he did. But at this point, simply ruling beside his brother wasn't going to cut it.

He turned back around to look at the mess of books lying around the armchair he was previously seated in. There was a whole lot of them on magic and sorcery, others on Midgard history and books about humans in general. There were a few more about the Nine Realms and the ways in which they could be travelled. It was quite a bit and Loki should probably pick them all up and bring the most important once back to his chambers.

With a sigh, he bent to pick up a few books and after checking that he had already gone through them he went to put them back in their rightful places. All the while he thought about Chelsea and how he was going to proceed from here on out. It was a bit difficult considering all that was happening and all that was going to happen in the future and unfortunately it just seemed like Chelsea was becoming an unnecessary accessory.

It was a dismaying thought. But what could he do? Really, the best thing for him to do was to just leave Chelsea alone until everything was settled but when he really thought about it, about telling her face to face that he needed to leave for a while, he just couldn't. There would be a strange tightening feeling in the pit of his gut whenever he thought about leaving Chelsea. There was no way he could do it.

Loki didn't know whether it was because he wanted to keep her around in case he came up with more ways in which he could test his magic on her or he knew that he would end up hurting her if he did leave. It seemed he was leaning more towards the latter which that alone was frustrating him to no end. There was just something about her that drew him in, something he just couldn't find it in himself to abandon.

It was then as Loki was picking up the last few books, books that he was going to take with him back to his chambers, that he realized his plans for Thor's coronation could be very dangerous. So very many things could happen as a result and one thing was for sure, he definitely didn't want Chelsea to get mixed up in it.

_March 10__th__ 2011_

_So, things have taken a slight turn…I think. Haha. First off, something completely crazy happened after I got home from school. I went to try on the dress that I saved from Homecoming Sophomore year and as I was looking in the mirror hanging on my door, Loki suddenly started speaking to me. It was absolutely crazy! And right now I am still not totally sure if it really happened or not. I mean, I couldn't see his reflection in the mirror and I didn't see him anywhere in my room. But my dad came up saying that he heard 'voices'. Plural. So he had to have been here then…_

_Secondly, I'm not sure if I'm just reading into things or not, but Loki has been acting differently towards me. It's not a bad thing really, in fact, it's the complete opposite. But, he is very flirtatious. He was especially so last night. _

_I've read in some of these books that Loki has a very strong sexual appetite, and he is also commonly known as Silver Tongue. I try not to think about what that nickname could entail, but it's a bit difficult not to when you feel that he is truly living up to some of the traits described in these books. Lol_

_But, in all honestly, when he had me press my hand against his chest and he held me close…It felt undoubtedly real. When I woke up I could still feel the hand he had on my waist, hear his voice whispering into my ear. It gives me shivers just thinking about it!_

_I just…I don't know what his plans are with me. He hasn't really made any of that clear to me at all so I'm pretty much left in the dark, awaiting the next time I will see Loki. I don't know how these visits are going to turn out in the end, but what I do know is that I'll continue to shamelessly look forward to the next time I see him. Whatever happens, happens right?_

Chelsea retired to bed shortly after writing her journal entry for the night. She fell asleep fairly quickly and she wasn't sure how much time had passed but when she found herself standing in that all too familiar clearing with the door standing tall in the middle of it she grinned from ear to ear. She rushed to the door, adrenalin and excitement flowing through her veins.

There was no hesitation when she pulled open the door. And when she pulled it open to reveal Loki's sitting room Chelsea breathed in a sigh of relief. Her heart began to beat even faster now as she took her first step inside the room, her fingers clutching her pale pink robe closed. She wasn't sure what possessed her to wear the night gown beneath the robe, but after Loki's previous comments about how little she was wearing she was determined to prove to him that she could dress femininely, even for bed.

Once inside she closed the door gently behind her and was instantly drawn to the figure sitting over there in the armchair in front of the roaring fire. Loki was seated there, sipping from a glass of red colored wine. And when he took notice of Chelsea he had to do a double take because for a second there he wasn't positive that the woman currently standing in his chambers was indeed Chelsea. What she wore was something he had never expected from her. She had a pale pink robe wrapped around her made of a cotton sort of fabric. It wasn't tied together either, in fact it was open enough in the front that he could see the gown she wore underneath was also a pale pink color. It had a V shaped neckline that was lined with lace, the length of the gown was opaque and the hem rested just above her knees. Needless to say, Loki thought the gown looked beautiful on her and he needed to get a closer look.

Loki set his glass of wine back down on the coffee table and made to take a few steps towards her just as she was making her way towards him as well. His eyes continued to rake over her form, his tongue subconsciously poking out to lick across his lips. He appreciated her obvious attempts to please him regardless of whether or not she was doing it on purpose. He was pleased though, she had certainly succeeded in surprising him.

When he finally looked at her face, Chelsea's cheeks were flushed and out of nervousness she pulled her hair over her shoulders. She let out a cough before speaking. "There, is this better than the shorts and tank top I wore the last time I was here?" She giggled lightly, the skin on her face and neck positively burning.

Loki laughed and gave her a more gentle, thoughtful look. "Honestly? Yes, much better. However, for a simple Midgardian woman, you look lovely regardless." It was true, though she was just a rather normal looking woman, a teenager really. Her features were more or less plain, but he absolutely loved it when she smiled. Her whole face lights up when she does and her aura just seems to radiate warmth. If it weren't for her aura, for her spirit and her curiosity he wouldn't have continued visiting her.

If it were possible, Chelsea's face turned an even brighter shade of red at Loki's compliment. She glanced down at the floor beneath their feet and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. "You don't mean that. You're the God of Lies, are you not?" She asked him, looking back up at him.

Loki shrugged his shoulders and chuckled lightly. "Well yes. But-" He took a few steps forwards and placed his hands gently on her upper arms. "Do you truly think I would lie about that?" He gazed into her blue eyes with a grin and a serious yet soft look on his face. He reached up with one hand and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

Chelsea was speechless, her lips parted slightly like she wanted to say something in response but just couldn't seem to find the words. There was a very high possibility that he was lying about the compliment if the rumors and stories were anything to go by. But, with the way he would look at her and with the way he just openly flirts with her, Chelsea couldn't truly be sure. It was also very difficult for her to tell if his flirting with her was just him playing around and having fun or if it was all very serious.

Loki merely grinned down at her and motioned with his head towards the large glass doors that lead outside onto the balcony. "Come, I want to show you something." He stepped away from her and led the way out onto the balcony, Chelsea following close beside him.

The skirts of Chelsea's nightgown rustled gently against her knees as the wind blew gently about. It was a little chilly and thankfully she had decided to wear a robe to help shield her from the cold. She closed it tightly around herself and tied the sash before placing her hands on the banister. She gazed out at the darkened sky with a slightly confused look on her face. She wasn't sure what Loki wanted to show her because all she could see right now was a dark sky with only a handful of twinkling stars. Hell, there wasn't even a moon out tonight.

"Uhm, Loki, I don't understand. What are you trying to show me?"

Loki chuckled lightly. "Just watch." And with only a gentle wave of his hand, the scene before them changed completely in a shimmer of green mist. What was once a black sky with only a few stars was now a vast expanse of oranges and reds melding into purples and blues and eventually blackness. The stars were brighter now, more vibrant despite the fact that the sun was still shining. It was a sunset, the most beautiful sunset she has ever seen. Off to her right she could see what appeared to be two very large moons sitting there in the sky. In fact, they were so huge that they seemed to blend in perfectly with the colors of the sky. Then off to her left she could see Asgard's rainbow bridge there in the distance. It led out to a darkness that was quite frightening and yet it seemed to have intrigued her all at the same time. Down below she could see a vast garden full of thriving plants and flowers and trees. A stream ran through the middle of it and there was a small pond she could just barely see through the trees and bushes that were surrounding it.

What Loki was showing her was something completely beyond her imagination. She gaped at the beautiful sight before her in total awe. This was it; this had to be what Asgard looked like. There was no doubt about it.

"Is this…?"

"This is Asgard, yes. This is my home." Loki confirmed, a gentle smile on his face as he gazed down at Chelsea. She looked so beautiful in this light with her eyes widened in awe and her mouth slightly parted. She was so easily impressed and yet the look about her was so endearing. He desperately wanted to show her more, to continue to bring about that amazed look on her face. But, he had to take it one step at a time.

Chelsea shook her head as if she didn't believe him for one second. "This cannot be real, there is no way…"

Loki chuckled lightly. "Oh but it is. This is what Asgard looks like." He then proceeded to point out that the gardens below were actually the Royal Gardens and he told her that they belonged to his mother, Frigga. He pointed out the Rainbow Bridge and the observatory and he even told her that the observatory is how they travel through to each realm.

"This is beautiful Loki, absolutely beautiful…" She chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms tightly around herself as a cool breeze blew about, rustling her hair over her shoulders. Loki – without much thought at all – wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm. "I wish Earth looked like this."

Loki laughed along with her and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Earth has always been a bit dull and behind in technology despite how advanced you humans believe you have become."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at his comment and did her best to ignore it. "Well, one this is for sure, Asgard is much more beautiful…" She continued to gaze out at the setting sun and the way the sunset seemed to color the gardens below in different shades of red, orange, blue and purple. She even noticed that the air seemed to feel different out her; it was much cleaner and fresher than that of Earth.

Without really thinking about it she had leaned into Loki's touch, welcoming the warmth of his body against her side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, refraining from resting her head against his shoulder even though at the moment she really wanted to. She bit her lip as a sudden thought crossed through her mind. She turned her head to look up at him, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Do you think I could actually visit Asgard, somehow? Someday?"

Loki scoffed and chuckled at the idea as if it were the most absurd thing he has ever heard. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Why not? Is it not possible for humans to pass through to a different realm..?" Chelsea turned completely towards him, causing his arm to fall from her shoulders and rest at his side. She was confused and disappointed. If he could show her what Asgard looks like then he could take her to Asgard for her to experience it first hand, right?

"No, it's not. And even if it were, I would not bring you there. Asgard is no place for a mortal." Loki shook his head.

Chelsea let out a huff of air and scowled, turning away from him and looking out at the setting sun before them. The sun was almost completely below the horizon now, the sky turning more and more purple and blue. She couldn't believe what Loki had told her. Were humans really that bad? Were they really that weak that they couldn't handle a simple trip to another realm? In all honesty it did sound a bit absurd, but what if it were possible for her to pass through? And if it were, then why wouldn't Loki give her a chance? What could be so bad about visiting Asgard?

"Are humans really that bad Loki? Am I really that unworthy of a person to witness a different world compared to mine, to want the chance I have always dreamed about?" She turned to look up at him, a disbelieving gleam in her eyes.

"No, Chelsea I never said that." He sighed. "I never meant to offend you; I was only speaking the truth. Humans are far too weak-"

"See! That is exactly what I mean! You might not have said that _I _was unworthy, but you might as well have! I am not a little girl Loki; I can handle a great deal more than what you think me capable of. I am not some stupid, weak little mortal and even if I were then why the hell are you hanging around me all the time? Huh!?" Chelsea was angry, her vision was going blurry at the burst of rage she suddenly felt and as a result she quickly wiped away the angry tears that strolled down her cheeks.

When Loki didn't say anything in response Chelsea huffed and rolled her eyes before turning around and stormed back inside Loki's chambers.

"Chelsea, wait!" She didn't get very far at all because in a split second Loki was in front of her. She had no time to react because he had grabbed a hold of her arms and pushed her up against the glass doors and crowded her so that she couldn't escape him.

Oh God, he was too close, far too close. She could feel almost every inch of him, every hard line, and every muscle, pressed up against her. Despite the pounding of her heart she began pushing against his chest in a desperate attempt to get away from him. But it was no use, he was far too strong. "Loki, please, let me go!"

Loki simply chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, I will not let you go that easily. Besides, we both know that deep down, you _love _this. You love being this close to me, I can hear it in the way your heart beats, see it in the way your cheeks flush, feel it when your muscles twitch beneath my touch…" He released one hand and began to trail his first two fingers down her cheek until he was able to hold her chin in place.

"W-why do you do this…?" She asked him, her cheeks flaming and her heart pounding in her chest. She told herself that she wouldn't allow his attentions deter her from the matter at hand, she wouldn't allow the way in which he made her feel cloud her vision. So, she lifted her gaze from his chest and glared at him. "Why do you act this way towards me when I am nothing but a 'weak human'?"

Loki sighed and slid his fingers down from her chin to her neck and finally to her collar bones, his eyes following the trail his fingers made. "Chelsea…Let me explain. You may be simply human, weak and fragile, prone to a short life…But you, darling, there is a fire inside of you. You thirst for knowledge that is beyond what you have already been taught, your soul aches for something more. Despite everything that makes you human, you have drawn me in. I know you wish to see Asgard in person, but unfortunately because of your humanity your mortal body will not be able to handle the trip there."

"Then make me immortal." She blurted it out without thinking and once it had left she felt like such an idiot for even suggesting it in the first place.

Loki laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that darling." He lifted his hand and began to play with her hair a bit. She brushed his hand away and pushed away from him; and thankfully he took a step back and let her go.

"Then I guess I better make the most of the time I have left…"

"Oh, don't sound so disappointed. Surely it can't be all that bad." He turned around to see her walking over to the sofa, but she stopped in her tracks and twisted back around to glare at him.

"Oh sure, that's coming from a man who has lived for hundreds of years." She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He followed her over there and sat down on the other side of the sofa, his body turned towards her and his arm resting on the back of it; his body turned towards her. "Perhaps. But look, Chelsea, I do not wish to quarrel with you. I would absolutely love for you to come with me to Asgard, but unfortunately it is not possible."

Chelsea sat quietly fiddling with her fingers and thinking about all that Loki had said. Maybe he was right about all of this. Besides, at least Loki was able to create the illusion for her to see. It was a nice gesture considering he wasn't able to take her back to Asgard himself.

She looked over at Loki and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry; I just…" She sighed. "Thank you for at least showing me a glimpse of Asgard."

Loki smiled in return and with a nod he stood to his feet. "Of course. Anything for you." He stood in front of her and bent down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, you should probably get some sleep. I'll see you soon okay?"

Chelsea nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Okay, good night Loki." And with a simple flick of the wrist the dream had changed entirely into something she likely wouldn't remember when she woke in the morning.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**Chelsea was lovely, everything about her struck Loki as extraordinary. In the short amount of time he has known her, he has grown to feel so much for her. So much in fact that it pained him to refuse her request to take her to Asgard. He found himself wanting to give her so much even though he couldn't. If only things weren't the way that they were at the moment, then perhaps he would be able to indulge her a bit. **_

"_**Loki? What are you doing just standing there?" She giggled and bounded over to him, taking hold of his wrists and pulling him forward. "You're supposed to be taking me on a tour of your mother's garden."**_


End file.
